TAMPAN - GAGAK - GAJAH - HIU
by MissYamanaka
Summary: Cerita tentang hidup Karin yang selalu dipenuhi kejutan! Entah karena Sasuke yang tampan namun kadang kejam, entah Juugo yang selalu mengganggu pikirannya, dan salah satu cowo yang belum diketahui, dan katanya... Sasuke mau rekrut dia! Penasaran dengan kehidupan Karin? Ayo langsung aja dibaca!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : ada ajaaa... hehehe (author sok sok misterius). Yang jelas, di sini ada karakter Sasuke (pacarkuu) (Sai lewat) (author mencuri senyum dan pandang ke arah Sai) (authornya genit), Karin, Suigetsu, dan Juugo. Kira - kira author nge-pair Karin sama siapa nih? Selamat menebak!:p

WARNING : Gak jelas, drama queen, miss curhat, miss typo, alay, OOC (binggow), ceritanya terlalu pendek (ew), dan yang terpenting masih pemula! hehe (makasih para pembaca, tanpa kalian aku bukan apa - apa) (dengan muka bersungguh - sungguh cenderung memelas)

Hope y'all like it!

Author selalu menunggu review dari kalian (sudah terlalu lama sendiri) (lho kok jadi gak nyambung)

Happy Reading^^

 **-ooo-**

 **TAMPAN - GAGAK - GAJAH - HIU  
**

 **Part 1**

 **-ooo-**

When you love someone...

Pasti ada rasa bahagia. Ada rasa senang yang menyelimuti hati kita. Hati kita seakan - akan menjadi hati yang selalu kuat, tak akan pernah rapuh lagi. Ada rasa di mana kita semangat menjalani hidup hanya karena ingin selalu melihat orang yang kita sayang, kita cintai. DIA yang benar - benar bikin kita lupa akan hal yang lainnya. Seakan - akan kita dan orang yang kita sayang hanya hidup di dunia yang luas ini.

And, when you love someone...

Pasti kalian bakal benar - benar hanya fokus sama dia. Gak bakalan ada yang lain selain dia, untuk dia... pokoknya tentang dia, deh! Hidup kalian seakan - akan hanya ditakdirkan cuma dihabiskan buat dia. Dan menyenangkannya lagi kalau orang yang kalian sayang membalas rasa sayang kalian. Beh, tambah - tambah deh, kalian bisa nge - fly setiap hari, sampai - sampai ingin hidup terus dengan dia. Bersama dia untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu bersama.

"Eh, Karin! Jalan liat - liat dong make mata! Kerjaannya jangan melamun aja!"

But, when you love someone...

It hurts. Gimana perasaan kalian, kalo kalian suka bahkan sayang setengah mati sama dia, cuma dianya gak ngelakuin hal yang sama ke kalian? Tragis kan? Itu yang dialami sama aku.

Aku sudah cukup lama menyukai Sasuke semenjak dia ngedatengin aku dan ngajak aku untuk gabung di tim-nya.

"Kurasa, aku akan cocok bekerja sama denganmu. Jadi, bagaimana? Apakah kau mau bergabung denganku?"

Mendengar hal itu, aku merasa aku yang paling spesial. Aku merasa aku sangat dibutuhkan oleh Sasuke. Iya, Uchiha Sasuke, bukan Sasuke yang lain.

Tapi, kenyataan itu berubah karena aku tau dia tidak hanya mengundangku untuk masuk tim-nya. Ternyata, ada salah satu cowo lain yang diundang Sasuke. Aku tau, meski itu berbeda kelamin denganku, aku tetap saja kesal. Ternyata, aku diundang karena aku sekedar dibutuhkan saja. Artinya aku tidak spesial. Cowo itu bernama Juugo. Laki - laki gila itu yang membuatku menjadi tidak spesial. Sialan.

Dan, ke-spesial-anku bukan Juugo saja yang menghalanginya. Aku dengar, katanya Sasuke mengundang satu cowo lagi. Kalau gak salah namanya... Sugestiu... Sugeti... Suigeu... entahlah siapa namanya aku juga lupa.

Dan menurutku itu gak terlalu penting.

Sudah kubilang, yang terpenting dalam hidupku hanyalah Sasuke.

Iya, Uchiha Sasuke, bukan yang lain.

 **-ooo-**

"Eh, udah selesai belom dandannya? Lama bener!"

Ini dia cowo yang sok kekar, padahal mah gila abis.

"Sabar napa, lo gak tau apa gue lagi dandan! Lagian, lo kepagian nyamperin gue- Oh! Bahkan lo nyamperin gue di saat gue lagi kayak gini!" kataku tak kalah sinis.

"Hah, lebai amat lo. Emang dandan buat siapa sih? Buat dapet cengiran dari Sasuke?! Jangan mimpi! Lagipula, ini udah siang, Rin! Sepertinya lensa kaca mata lo udah gak berfungsi dengan semestinya deh!" ceramah Juugo panjang lebar.

Huh, aku benar - benar malas kalau disuruh menghadapi cowo satu ini! Udah ceramah, sok bijak, huh pokoknya menyebalkan!

"Iya, iya tau kok! Bentar lagi! Lagipula, gue memangnya suka sama Sasuke?!" aku masih merapikan bajuku.

"Halah, cuma orang buta yang gak tau kalo lo suka sama Sasuke! Cepet, lo kayak gak apal Sasuke aja sih. Dia bisa - bisa marah kalo tau kita telat! Udah gitu alesannya kan gak lucu kalau telat karena lo kelamaan dandan!" Juugo mulai marah.

Haha, Juugo lucu banget.

Tak lama setelah pertengkaran kecil tadi, aku membereskan semuanya. Memastikan lagi kalau aku sudah siap mendapat misi dari Sasuke. Ehem, lebih tepatnya misi dari Sasuke untuk dikerjakan olehnya dan tentunya timnya.

Seketika, aku dan Juugo mulai melesat dengan cepat.

Ahh, sudah tak sabar rasanya aku bertemu dengan Sasuke. Mendengarnya berbicara, melihat matanya yang hitam berkilau, mencium aroma tubuhnya yang dihembuskan oleh angin, dan tetap menunggunya menyatakan perasaannya padaku. Uhuk, sepertinya yang terakhir itu mimpi ya.

Ah, peduli apa? Selama aku bisa bertemu dengan Sasuke, itu tidak menjadi masalah untukku.

"Karin, sekali lagi gue liat lu bengong, habis lo sama gue!" Juugo menghancurkan pikiranku tadi. Uhuk, mimpiku lebih tepat.

"Sabar dikit napa sama cewe! Ini gue udah cepet!" kataku mempercepat gerakan kakiku lagi.

"Gue tau lo sudah cepat, tapi bisakah lo gak melamun? Lamunin apa lo? Sasuke? Atau orang yang bakal di rekrut Sasuke?" tanya Juugo masih melihat ke arah depan. "Jangan - jangan mikirin gue lagi."

"Huh! Gak banget ya! Tau apa lo soal perasaan cewe? Lagipula, gue memikirkan orang yang akan direkrut Sasuke, rasanya mustahil! Gue saja tidak tau wajahnya seperti apa. Dan namanya siapa? Sugestiu? Sugeti? Suigeu?"

"Suigetsu," ralat Juugo. "Udah ah, kita harus cepat - cepat kalau tak mau kena omel Sasuke!"

"Iya!" kataku. Lebih tepatnya berteriak. Lebih tepatnya lagi berteriak sambil mengumpat dalam hati.

 **-ooo-**

"Ehem, lama sekali kalian."

Jeder! Bak seperti disambar petir, aku dan Juugo pun pelan - pelan mendekati Sasuke.

"Ma... maaf kami terlambat," aku yang menyesal duluan. Sungguh, aku gak mau liat Sasuke yang tampan berubah menjadi Sasuke yang menyeramkan. Sekali.

"Sudahlah, gue punya misi untuk tim kita kali ini," ujar Sasuke. Duh! Untung Sasuke gak marah!

"Apa itu?" kali ini Juugo melontarkan pertanyaan.

"Jadi, gue ingin mencari pedang milik Momochi Zabuza..."

"M-momochi Z-zabuza?" aku pun mulai takut mendengar nama itu. Bagaimana tidak? Momochi Zabuza adalah seorang dari Tujuh Shinobi Pemegang Pedang legendaris. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuatku bergidik ngeri, dan perut terasa diperas. Uh!

"Iya," kata Sasuke beberapa saat setelahnya.

"Haha, lo kenapa? Takut? Haha, cewe penakut," kata Juugo lalu tergelak.

"Gak lucu tau!" aku menyikutnya. Dia pikir ini lelucon apa?

"Tenang saja, Momochi Zabuza telah meninggal beberapa tahun lalu. Gue cuma ingin mengambil pedang miliknya," kata Sasuke.

"Untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung. Tak mungkin kan Sasuke ingin memakainya? Dia sudah cukup tampan dengan atau tanpa pedang itu. Lagipula, dia cukup keren dengan seluruh jurus dan kekuatan yang dia miliki. Setidaknya sanggup membuatku meleleh, dan membuat jantungku berdegup lebih cepat dari yang biasanya.

"Jadi, kalian semua tau kan kalau gue ingin merekrut Suigetsu? Suigetsu bilang, dia mau bergabung dengan kita, asalkan gue memberinya pedang itu," kata Sasuke.

"Pedang itu?" tanyaku bingung.

"Pedang Momochi Zabuza lah, pedang apalagi?" Juugo mendengus.

"Apa sih? Yaudah jawabnya santai dong. Gue juga nanyanya ke Sasuke, bukan ke lo! Jadi, kita bakalan ambil pedang Momochi Zabuza?" tanyaku pada Sasuke dengan senyuman yang paling manis. Ya, aku usahakan.

"Ya," Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, sedangkan aku bisa mendengar Juugo yang tertawa pelan. Dengan tindakannya itu, aku membalas Juugo dengan tatapan ingin menerkam.

"Jadi, apakah kalian mau bergabung dan ikut bersama gue untuk misi ini?" tanya Sasuke. Hanya hening yang menjawab.

Aku masih menimbang - nimbang ingin ikut atau tidak. Memang sih melakukannya bersama Sasuke yang kucintai. Ditambah lagi, Momochi Zabuza sudah mati. Tapi... melakukan misi ini hanya untuk orang yang tidak aku kenal membuatku ogah. Sedangkan Juugo sibuk dengan keabnormalan yang dia derita sejak lama. Itu sih, menurutku saja.

"WOI JADI GIMANA?!" Sasuke mulai tidak sabaran.

"Aku i-iya," kataku takut - takut, tapi sebisa mungkin aku tersenyum.

"Juugo?" tanya Sasuke dengan sorotan matanya yang tajam.

"Gue sih iya saja. Tadinya, gue mau lihat reaksi wajah Karin memucat dan ketakutan. Tapi ternyata, Karin punya nyali juga," sindir Juugo. Aku heran kenapa dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Hiiih, sudah berapa kali sih dibilang? Lo gak akan pernah tau perasaan cewe! Lagipula kan tadi Sasuke sudah bilang kalau Momochi Zabuza sudah meninggal! Kita hanya mengambil pedangnya saja!" teriakku kesal lalu menginjak kaki Juugo. Kulihat Juugo mengaduh kesakitan.

Hmm... jujur saja, Juugo ada benarnya. Ya walaupun sedikit, rasio-nya hanya 50 : 1. Meski aku tidak takut, aku tetap saja malas mengerjakan misi yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan percintaanku dengan Sasuke. Males! Buang - buang waktu saja!

Tapi apa boleh buat? Selama Sasuke yang memintanya, pasti hatiku langsung mengiyakan. Entah kenapa. Pesona Sasuke sudah terlalu jauh menarikku, sehingga aku suka padanya sampai seperti ini.

"Baiklah, dengan ini gue menyatakan misi dilaksanakan!" kata Sasuke diakhiri dengan anggukanku dan Juugo.

 **-ooo-**

 _Aku menatap sebuah danau yang tenang. Sesekali aku merasakan hadirnya angin di sampingku dan dengan genitnya dia membelai rambut merahku. Kulihat Sasuke datang menghampiriku, dan duduk di sampingku. Iya, aku sedang duduk di sebuah bangku sambil menatap danau tersebut.  
_

 _"Hei Karin. Kau tampak cantik hari ini." katanya membuat mulutku terkunci rapat._

 _Ada apa aku ini? Bukan seharusnya aku senang ya? Kenapa mendadak diam seperti ini?_

 _Aku benar - benar seperti tak punya mulut._

 _"Karin, aku beruntung bisa di dekatmu. Melihat rambut merahmu itu, benar - benar menarik perhatianku. Kamu sangatlah spesial, Karin."_

 _Untuk yang kesekian kalinya aku diam._

 _Ke mana mulutku?_

 _Entahlah, aku juga tidak tau._

 _"Karin, aku tidak bisa membayangkan hidupku tanpa dirimu. Dirimu seakan - akan mengingatkanku pada warna musim semi. Aneh ya? Tapi jujur. Matamu seperti matahari yang bersinar. Aroma tubuhmu seperti harum bunga yang baru saja mekar. Rambut merahmu seperti warna bunga - bunga yang mekar dengan cantiknya."_

 _Benarkah ini Sasuke yang aku kenal? Aku tak percaya!_

 _"Maukah kau menjadi..."_

"Jalak merah!"

Hah? Menjadi jalak merah?

"Woi, jalak merah!"

"Apaan sih?! Lo suka banget gangguin orang!" kataku kesal pada Juugo. Gimana gak kesal? Aku sedang membayangkan Sasuke yang ingin menyatakan perasaannya padaku, eh si Juugo malah gangguin aku. Harusnya kan kalimatnya 'maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?'. Ini malah jadi 'maukah kau menjadi jalak merah?'. Huh! Sebal sama Juugo.

Lagipula...

Mana ada Jalak warnanya merah?

"Lagian, lu melamun kayak gitu. Asal tau aja, lo kalau lagi melamun itu menyeramkan! Melamunin apaan sih? Kejedot pohon aja baru tau rasa!" kata Juugo yang sangat menyebalkan. Ceramah lagi, ceramah lagi!

"Suka - suka! Lagian maksud lo ngatain gue jalak merah apa? Asal tau aja, jalak setau gue gak ada yang warnanya merah!" sahutku kesal.

"Ada kok," kata Juugo enteng.

Hih, nih orang suka banget nyari masalah sih! Kalau bukan karena Sasuke, aku gak bakalan mau se-tim dengannya!

"Huh, ada dari mana?!" kataku meremehkan.

"Ada. Tuh yang barusan ngomong," kata Juugo melirik ke arahku.

Aku mendengus, "emang gue jalak apa?"

"Iyalah, jalak kan berisik kayak lo. Udah gitu rambut lo merah. Jadi namanya Jalak Merah. Pas banget sama lo," kata Juugo.

Kali ini dia sangat menyebalkan.

"Enak aja gue dibilang berisik! Maksud lo apaan coba, ngatain rambut merah gue ini?! Gini - gini rambut gue bagus tau!" kataku tak mau kalah dari Juugo. Enak saja, mentang - mentang badannya lebih kokoh dan kuat dariku, dia seenaknnya menginjak - injak martabat seorang Karin. Gak bisa dibiarin.

"Hei, kalian kalau mau pacaran nanti saja! Misi ini selesai dulu, baru kalian pacaran seenaknya!" kata Sasuke cuek dan ada nada sinis terkandung di dalamnya.

Hih, pacaran dengan Juugo? Mimpi banget deh!

 **-ooo-**

"Sasuke," kataku. "Apakah kita masih lama?"

"Lumayan," kata Sasuke tetap berjalan.

"Kau tidak capek?" tanyaku waswas dan pelan, takut membuat Sasuke marah.

"Tidak," balasnya singkat, lalu mempercepat laju jalannya.

Aku salut padanya. Kita sudah lama berjalan seperti ini. Dari pagi hingga malam hari, tapi tidak istirahat sedikit pun. Sasuke memang lelaki yang kuat. Ini menambah rasa sukaku padanya.

Tapi...

Tunggu dulu...

Sasuke bukan patung kan? Tidak ada shinobi yang tidak capek selama perjalanan misi. Bahkan Hokage, Raikage, Kazekage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage pasti akan kecapekan. Sasuke kadang juga membuatku seram bercampur cemas.

* * *

NB:

\- Hokage (火影, secara harfiah berarti "Bayangan Api") pemimpin dari Konohagakure.  
\- Kazekage (风影, secara harfiah berarti "Bayangan  
Angin") pemimpin dari Sunagakure.  
\- Mizukage  
(水影, secara harfiah berarti "Bayangan Air") pemimpin dari  
Kirigakure.  
\- Raikage (雷影; secara harfiah berarti "Bayangan petir") pemimpin dari Kumogakure.  
\- Tsuchikage (土影; secara harfiah berarti "Bayangan bumi") pemimpin dari Iwagakure.

* * *

Gimana gak cemas? Jangan - jangan selama ini aku menyukai patung...

"Hei, Rin."

Suara Juugo. Suara siapa lagi yang selalu menganggu pikiranku?

"Apa?" tanyaku datar.

"Lo lelah, kan?" tanya Juugo.

"Sok tau!" kataku lalu mulai berjalan lagi.

"Halah, gak usah sok tegar deh. Lo jangan berasa kayak Sasuke," kata Juugo. Aku hanya diam.

"Lo itu cewe, gue yakin lo capek," lanjut Juugo.

"Lo kali yang capek, lo kan cowo sok tegar," balasku sinis. Aku masih sebal dipanggil Jalak Merah.

"Naik." Tiba - tiba, Juugo jongkok dan menghadapkan punggungnya ke hadapanku.

"Hih, maaf saja, gue gak mau digendong oleh orang yang telah mengatai gue mirip Jalak Merah. Bahkan, jalak merah itu tidak ada!" kataku.

"Karena tidak ada, makanya lupakan saja. Ayo cepat naik!" Juugo mulai tak sabaran.

Dasar orang aneh.

"Hei, kalian sudah selesai belum berbincangnya? Lama sekali!" kata Sasuke menoleh ke belakang lalu menatap kami berdua sengit. Bulu kudukku mulai berdiri. Seram melihat Sasuke dengan tatapannya yang seperti itu.

"Makanya, cepat naik!" bisik Juugo. Mau tak mau aku menurut.

Dan aku mulai merasakan punggungnya yang hangat. Heran, orang yang bersikap dingin dan menyebalkan seperti Juugo ternyata memiliki punggung sehangat ini. Aku mulai tak merasakan dinginnya angin yang berhembus.

Dan aku mulai terlelap.

 **-ooo-**

Sinar matahari mulai membuka mataku. Aroma rumput juga mulai berebut memasuki hidungku. Rambutku mulai tertarik oleh hembusan angin yang ternyata sudah mulai tenang.

Tunggu dulu...

Aku sudah terbaring di rumput, bukan di punggung Juugo lagi. Akhirnya kita semua istirahat.

Huft! Aku lega serta bersyukur, ternyata Sasuke masih manusia, masih seorang shinobi yang perlu istirahat.

Aku mulai melihat ke arah dua temanku. Pertama, Juugo. Di balik mukanya yang kadang menyeramkan, dia ternyata berubah menjadi sangat lembut ketika tertidur.

Setelah puas melihat muka Juugo, aku juga ingin melihat muka Sasuke yang tertidur.

Seperti apa ya mukanya? Apakah lucu? Atau menggemaskan? Atau jangan - jangan makin tampan? Aih!

Tapi Sasuke tak ada di tempatnya. Aku mulai cemas.

Jangan - jangan... Sasuke dan Juugo bertengkar semalam. Lalu Juugo dengan segala tingkahnya yang menyebalkan memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Sasuke dan membawaku bersamanya. Bisa saja kan? Aduh, bagaimana ini?

Atau jangan - jangan... Sasuke mengerjai kami? Kami dibiarkan beristirahat di sini sedangkan dia pergi melarikan diri dan menyelesaikan misinya sendiri. Bisa aja kan?

Ah tapi untuk rekaan yang kedua, sepertinya tidak mungkin deh. Lagipula kalau benar juga, buat apa Sasuke susah - susah membentuk tim? Ah aku mulai ngaco!

"Kau sudah bangun, Karin?"

Ah! Suara itu membuatku tersenyum lega. Ternyata, Sasuke sudah terbangun lebih awal.

Aku memang suka mengada - ngada. Ckckck.

Rekaan tadi, pergilah dari pikiranku!

"Rin?"

"Eh, sudah," aku menatap Sasuke. Semoga pipiku tidak merah.

"Baiklah, sekarang tinggal menunggu Juugo bangun," kata Sasuke berdiri dari tempat duduknya, lalu pergi menjauh.

Apa tadi Sasuke bilang? Menunggu Juugo bangun? Ha, ini saatnya membalaskan dendamku.

"Juugo! Bangun!" aku menguncangkan tubuh Juugo pelan.

"Juugo bangun!" aku menguncangkan tubuhnya sekali lagi. Ternyata berat juga dia.

Orang ini memang sangat bebal. Aku sampai heran melihatnya yang tak kunjung bangun. Seberapa sering aku mengguncang tubuhnya, itu tak akan berhasil. Ini bukan cara untuk membangunkan Juugo.

Tiba - tiba, terlintas begitu saja sebuah ide yang membuatku tersenyum. Aku pun melihat adanya sungai yang mengalir. Aku pergi ke sungai tersebut dan mengambil sedikit air dengan menggunakan tangan, dan mencipratkan ke arah muka Juugo.

"Eh, apa - apaan nih? Hujan ya?" tampak begitu polos muka yang dibuat oleh Juugo. Aku tergelak.

"Hahaha, makanya jangan kelamaan tidur!" kataku sambil tertawa. "Lo ngatain gue lama dandan. Sekarang gue katain lu kelamaan tidur! Hahaha."

"Ketawa lo puas? Dasar Jalak Merah."

"Eits, apa lo bilang tadi?" tanyaku langsung sinis.

"Bercanda. Sasuke mana?" tanya Juugo mengedarkan pandangannya.

"Halah, gak usah sok nyariin Sasuke," kataku. "Tadi dia nungguin lo bangun. Mungkin karena muka lo sangat membosankan, makanya dia langsung pindah tempat."

"Sialan lo. Yaudah gih sana dandan yang cakep buat Sasuke," kata Juugo.

"Heleh, 'sok tau' milik lo itu mending rada dikurangin deh ya. Kata siapa gue suka sama Sasuke?" tantangku serius.

"Udah gue bilang berapa kali? Cuma orang buta yang gak tau kalo lo suka sama Sasuke," kata Juugo dengan entengnya.

Apakah perasaanku pada Sasuke tergambar dengan sangat jelas?

 **-ooo-**

Kami pun mulai melanjutkan perjalanan lagi. Setelah mendapat arahan sedikit dari Sasuke, kami mulai menyusuri pedalaman hutan. Sesekali, Juugo melontarkan lelucon. Ternyata, segila apa pun dia, Juugo masih punya rasa humor.

"Lo mau tau kenapa burung bisa terbang?" tanya Juugo sambil memamerkan senyuman.

"Gak tau deh, gue bukan peneliti burung gitu," kataku santai.

"Karena burung punya sayap. Lo gimana sih? Hahaha," kata Juugo, membuatku tergelak.

"Oke, tebakan lagi," kata Juugo sambil melihat - lihat Sasuke sekilas. Perasaanku mulai tak enak.

"Kenapa Sasuke..."

"Plis, Sasuke jangan dijadiin bahan becandaan. Bisa kan?" kataku serius.

"Loh, kok lo aneh sih? Mumpung gak ada Sasuke," kata Juugo.

"Kalo lo maksa, mending gue jalannya bareng Sasuke aja," aku menengok sekilas ke arah Juugo, lalu menambah kecepatan jalanku untuk menyamai langkah kaki Sasuke.

"Dih, gitu aja ngambek. Kenapa emang lo? Sayang amat sama Sasuke kayaknya," kata Juugo yang tak kusadari sudah menjajariku lagi.

"B-bukan g-gitu..."

"Terus kenapa?" Juugo bertanya penuh selidik.

"Ng... ng... karena Sasuke kan pemimpin kita. Gak enak aja gitu kalo ngatain dia di belakang," kataku mencari - cari alasan.

Juugo terdiam. Sepertinya dia sedang menimbang - nimbang jawabanku. Semoga saja alasanku tadi masuk akal. Aku sudah ngeri kalau Juugo seperti ini. Aku takut Juugo tau kalau aku suka pada Sasuke!

"Bener juga sih, gue terima alesan lo."

Fuh! Untung saja Juugo tidak curiga. Bisa mati aku kalau dia sampai tau aku menyukai Sasuke. Tau sendiri kan, kadang dia kalau lagi gila bisa bertindak sesukanya. Menyeramkan!

 **-ooo-**

Aku, Juugo, dan tentu saja Sasuke, masih melanjutkan perjalanan. Kata Sasuke, ini belum ada setengah perjalanan. Sesekali, aku terduduk capek. Sasuke kadang tak memepercayai begitu capeknya aku, sedangkan Juugo kadang cuma ber-ckck ria. Entahlah, aku juga bingung.

Tapi, bagiku menyenangkan bisa bersama - sama dengan Sasuke dalam menjalani misi. Sayangnya, dulu kami tidak satu akademi. Di hutan ini, aku juga merasa nyaman. Bisa berimajinasi tentang Sasuke sepuas yang aku mau. Meskipun terkadang Juugo menganggu rangkaian imajinasiku itu. Sebal. Semoga orang kayak Juugo di dunia ini hanya satu.

Semoga saja.

"Mikir apa lagi lo? Serius amat kayaknya."

Benar kan? Baru aja tadi dipikirin, Juugo sudah menyeletuk.

"Gak, cuma mikir aja kapan lo mati dan siapa pembunuhnya. Gue pengen berterima kasih," kataku pelan.

"Lo ngomong apa?" nada Juugo naik satu oktaf.

"Gak, cuma lagi mikir perjalanan ini kayaknya seru juga," kataku sekenanya.

"Oh," kata Juugo seperti biasanya. Aku hanya mendengus sebal. Orang ini mau tau banget sih.

Saat sedang berjalan, aku melihat di hutan ada dua buah kursi dan meja kecil yang telah usang, namun masih berdiri dengan kokohnya. Di sana juga masih ada poci untuk minum teh, dan dua buah gelas. Aneh.

Dengan segala kebingungan dibenakku, aku menghampirinya tanpa sepengetahuan Sasuke dan Juugo. Biarkan saja aku ditinggal. Aku sudah penasaran sekali.

Kuamati poci itu baik - baik. Tidak berdebu, tapi... di sini juga tidak ada hawa - hawa manusia yang akan memakainya. Di sana juga ada dua buah gelas yang sepertinya tak disentuh.

Aneh saja, siapa orang yang ingin minum teh di hutan yang sepi seperti ini? Jangan - jangan, dulu hutan ini ada orang yang menempatinya, lalu ada shinobi dari desa lain yang menyerang mereka, lalu karena tidak bisa bertahan, mereka terbunuh. Jangan - jangan...

"Karin!"

Ups, ketahuan Sasuke deh.

"Eh..."

"Lo gimana sih. Kalo mau berhenti bilang dulu, jangan seenaknya aja begini. Disini gue yang jadi pemimpin tim. Catet!"

Aku terdiam.

Astaga, maafin aku Sasuke, gara - gara aku kamu jadi marah kayak gini. Aduh, aku bodoh! Lain kali aku gak bakalan bertindak kayak gini! Aku harusnya berpikir resikonya sebelum melakukan tindakan!

"Sudahlah Sasuke. Sebaiknya kita beristirahat sebentar," Juugo akhirnya mengutarakan pendapatnya.

"Ng.. nggak kenapa - kenapa kalau mau lanjut perjalanannya. Tadi cuma mau lihat i..."

"Halah, gak usah bohong deh. Kalo capek bilang aja! Gak usah sok kuat kayak gitu!" potong Juugo dengan nada judes di dalamnya.

Emang bener kok tadi cuma mau lihat poci dan dua gelas itu! Gak bohong!

Aku sudah tidak bisa membujuk mereka untuk meneruskan perjalanan. Sesekali aku lihat, Sasuke juga sepertinya lelah. Kupandangi wajahnya diam - diam. Ada raut muka kesal, lelah... dan terlihat seperti orang yang banyak menanggung beban hidup.

Ah, kenapa harus seperti itu Sasuke? Kau tampan, tapi takdir berkata lain. Kau, lelaki tampan yang penuh dengan segala masalah hidup. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau harus hidup di posisinya sekarang.

"Apa liat - liat?"

Ups! Sasuke mengetahui keberadaanku yang melihatnya dari jauh. Segera saja kuhilangkan pikiran - pikiranku yang tadi.

"Tadi mau nanya, liat Juugo gak?" elakku cepat.

"Lah, itu Juugo di samping lo lagi tidur," kata Sasuke menatap lurus ke depan.

"Ng... iya ya," aku jadi salah tingkah. Duh!

Sasuke tampak terlihat cuek. Aku langsung lega karena Sasuke tidak membahas hal tadi lebih lanjut. Bisa mati berdiri aku kalau melihat Sasuke masih bertanya - tanya seperti tadi. Haduh, lebih baik aku langsung kabur kalau ada tanda - tanda dari Sasuke yang ingin marah padaku. Aduh, aku masih malu!

"Woi, melamunin apa lagi lo?" Juugo tiba - tiba terbangun dari tidur singkatnya.

"Huh, lo suka banget sih gangguin pikiran orang?! Udah gak punya otak lagi ya, makanya mau nanya - nanya isi otak orang lain?" sahutku sebal, lalu aku beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan melihat aliran sungai kecil yang ada di samping meja dan kursi tadi.

Aliran sungai kadang membuat hati dan pikiranku tenang.

"Kasih tau gue, lo suka sama Sasuke kan?" tanya Juugo yang tanpa sepengetahuanku tiba - tiba sudah ada di sampingku.

"Gak. Dia itu rekan gue. Wajarlah kalau gue memperhatikan rekan kerja gue," kataku tetap memandang sungai itu.

"Jujur aja kali kalo suka sama Sasuke," kata Juugo, melihatku dengan heran, lalu kembali berbaring.

"Hah?" ya, kata itu saja yang bisa kulontarkan untuk menutupi perasaanku ini.

"Eh, gue bukan orang buta kali. Gue tau lo suka sama Sasuke," kata Juugo sengit dan membuat mulutku terkunci rapat.

"Nggg..."

"Wajar kali lo suka sama Sasuke. Sasuke kan ganteng," kata Juugo.

"Ehem, jangan bilang lo suka sama gue, makanya lo cemburu kalo gue suka sama Sasuke. IYA KAN?" aku melonjak dari tempat dudukku lalu terkekeh.

"Apaan? Orang kayak gue gak bakalan suka sama lo. Inget ya. Gue gak suka jalak, apalagi jalak yang warnanya merah. Cih!"

Mendengar perkataan Juugo, tanpa diaba - aba aku langsung menghampirinya dan ingin memukulnya. Ternyata, tanpa aku sangka, Juugo langsung berlari, seakan dia tau aku ingin memukulnya.

"Hei, Juugo! Lo mau ke mana, hah?" aku teriak dan berlari. Di sela - sela teriakanku, beberapa kali aku tertawa keras.

"Jalak Merah!"

"Enak aja! Sini gak?! Cemen banget sih jadi cowo!" aku berhenti karena kelelahan. Saking lelahnya, aku memutuskan untung berhenti berlari, takut kecapean dan tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan.

Saat duduk dan beberapa kali aku menghela napas, aku melihat bayanganku semakin besar. Ternyata, itu bayangan Juugo.

"Hei, bener kan lo suka sama Sasuke?" Juugo tiba - tiba duduk di sampingku dan berbisik pelan.

"Hm."

"HAH SERIUS?!"

"TUH KAN!"

"Iya iya, percaya gue."

"Tapi janji ya jangan bilang sama Sasuke?" kataku lalu mengangkat jari kelingkingku ke arah Juugo.

"Iya gue janji!" Juugo langsung menggamit kelingkingku.

"Heh kalian. Jangan pacaran terus, ayo kita segera melanjutkan perjalanan! Perjalanan kita masih panjang!" Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Setelah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan mengatakan hal yang 'sensitif' bagiku, Sasuke membasuh mukanya dengan air dari aliran sungai.

"Aku gak bakal suka sama dia, Sasuke! Suka aja gak, gimana mau pacaran?!" aku akhirnya berteriak kesal sedangkan Juugo hanya mendengus sebal.

Apa - apaan? Orang aku sukanya sama kamu, Sasuke! Bukan sama Juugo!

"Diam, apa gue perlu memanggilmu jalak merah juga?" Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan sinis mautnya.

Hal ini membuatku terdiam.

Aku benar - benar shock mendengarnya.

 **-ooo-**

"Hei. Yang dikatakan Sasuke gak usah dipikirin kali."

Memang sedari tadi aku melamun karena perkataan Sasuke. Perkataannya begitu serius dan... sengit. Hatiku tiba - tiba sakit. Rasanya seperti ditusuk oleh ribuan, bahkan jutaan jarum.

Siapa sih yang gak sakit hati, kalau orang yang dicintainya mengatakan hal sensitif kepada orang yang mencintainya dengan segenap kesungguhan hati? Sakit kan?

 _"Diam, apa aku perlu memanggilmu jarak merah juga?"_

Sungguh, kata - kata itu tak bisa terlepas dari benakku. Kata - kata itu selalu muncul dalam pikiranku, lalu membuatku membayangkannya, dan membuatku... sakit hati.

"RIN!"

"Nggg... iya?" kataku bingung setelah diteriaki oleh... Sasuke.

"Lo lebai banget sih, cemen banget jadi cewe! Lo cuma gue gituin aja langsung sakit hati?! Payah!"

Sasuke... kamu kenapa begitu kejam?

"Sekarang coba lo deteksi area ini. Apakah di sekitar sini ada chakra?" tanya Sasuke masih bersembunyi.

"Tidak ada," kataku lalu bangun dari tempat persembunyianku.

"Lain kali kalau kita sedang menjalankan misi, jangan bercanda! Harus serius!" kata Sasuke ikut beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

AAA! KATA - KATA SASUKE MEMBUATKU SENANG KEMBALI! Berarti, aku masih punya kesempatan untuk mendapatkan hati Sasuke. Cihuy!

"Ssst!"

"Ada apa?" bisikku pelan pada Juugo. Saat ini, Sasuke sedang berdiam diri sebentar, sambil mengatur rencana di dalam pikirannya.

"Tenang saja! Gue bakalan berusaha sebisa gue untuk membantu lo jadian dengan Sasuke!" kata Juugo dengan nada yang baru kali ini terasa indah di telingaku.

"Gue tau lo ingin membantu, tapi terima kasih!"

Aku sangat senang sekarang. Sasuke ternyata saat itu hanya terbawa emosi. Juugo juga sepertinya sudah mengerti perasaan perempuan. AAA! Aku benar benar bahagia. Semoga, laki - laki yang akan di rekrut oleh Sasuke juga baik.

"Gue tau lo seneng. Tapi bisa kan meluknya gak usah lama - lama?"

Tunggu dulu...

As-taga.

AS-TAGA

ASTAGA!

Tak ku sadari, kesenanganku ini membuatku dalam bahaya. AKU MEMELUK JUUGO!

"HIIII! JIJIK!" aku melepas pelukanku, lalu melompat dengan terkejut, dan langsung memeluk pohon, berharap kuman - kuman dari tubuh Juugo menghilang.

"Lebai amat lo, gue gak kotor banget kali!" kata Juugo, lalu terkekeh.

"HIII! TETEP AJA GUE GELI!" kataku masih dengan perasaan menjijikan.

Tunggu dulu...

Apakah Sasuke melihat aku dan Juugo berpelukan?

OH TIDAK!

"Sasuke, apakah kau tadi melihat..."

"Pelukan? Tentu." Sasuke melihatku sekilas, lalu terkekeh geli.

Aku. Mau. Mati. Saja. Deh.

 **-ooo-**

Sasuke!

Kapan sih kau dapat aku beri tau tentang perasaanku ini?

Sasuke!

Gimana caranya biar kau tau kalo aku sungguh - sungguh mencintai kau?

SASUKE!

KAPAN RASA INI BISA AKU LONTARKAN LANGSUNG?!

"KARIN! Lo denger tadi gue ngomong apa?!" Sasuke membentakku.

"D-denger kok," kataku rada linglung.

"Apa?" tantang Sasuke.

"Ngg.. jadi..."

"Ah, kelamaan! Oke, gue jelasin lagi. Tapi plis kalian dengerin! Terutama lo, Karin," Sasuke pun langsung tegas. Aku langsung serius. Pura - pura sih. Aku gak bisa serius kalo udah ngeliat Sasuke!

"Jadi, kita bakalan ngunjungin tempat Zabuza naruh tuh pedang. Terus kita ambil pedang itu. Setelah kita dapetin itu pedang, gue bakalan menghubungi Suigetsu dan mengajaknya untuk masuk tim kita. Setelah dia masuk tim kita, baru kita menemui akatsuki dan mencari di mana si Itachi kampret itu," kata Sasuke sambil menendang kerikil saat menyebut nama Itachi.

Aku dan Juugo pun menanggapi kata - kata Sasuke dengan anggukan. Ya, hanya dengan itu Sasuke bisa tersenyum puas, seakan dia sudah menang.

Ah, peduli apa? Selama itu Sasuke, aku rela saja melihatnya seperti itu.

Misi pun dilanjutkan. Setelah semuanya sudah siap, kami pun mulai berangkat lagi.

"Sasuke, kapan kita keluar dari hutan ini?" tiba - tiba saja aku ingin bertanya.

"Sebentar lagi," kata Sasuke yang memimpin jalan di depan.

"Emang tempat pedangnya di mana sih?" kataku penasaran.

"Nanti lo juga tau!" kata Sasuke kasar.

Oke, aku mulai berpikir. Tentu saja, sekaligus melamun.

Kira - kira, pedangnya Zabuza diletakkan di mana?

 **-ooo-**

Konnichiwa^^

Ketemu lagi dengan Author MissYamanaka!

Jujur, tadinya gak pingin make nama MissYamanaka, cuma saking bingungnya mau namain apa, jadi karena authornya cewe dan suka sama Ino plus Sai, jadinya namanya MissYamanaka (sebenernya gak ada yang nanya) (author gak punya temen ngomong) (author hidup penuh dengan drama)

Well, Author menghadapi masa liburan yang lumayan menegangkan karena sambil nungguin hasil UN. Doakan hasilnya memuaskan! Amin!

Oh iya, makasih buat review kalian ya. Author love you so much muah. (mengecup dari jauh) (authornya aja enek, gimana kalian ya? pasti eneqhxzsz)

Oh iya (kedua kalinya), kali ini author pengen buat ff yang OOC (out of character), OOP (out of place), OOR (out of reality). Ini karena author kadang gak punya inspirasi (authornya dibawah amatir)

sekian dulu deh dari author. Banyak - banyakin reviewnya, semoga author bisa memperbaiki kesalahan dalam membuat ff ini dan semakin maju! (maju terus pantang mundur) (azek)

Sebelumnya mau minta maaf (banget) karena author tadinya janji mau bikin ff yang ada Shin-nya, sekaligus mau buat SaiIno. Tapi gak jadi karena author lagi nge-stuck pikirannya (beban hidup) (authornya drama queen banget ew)

Sampaikan review kalian dengan baik yaccccht

Arigato^^


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : ada aja~ kalian boleh nebak nih, si karin akhirnya sama siapa yey!

WARNING : Gak jelas, drama queen, miss curhat, miss typo, alay, OOC (binggow), ceritanya terlalu pendek (ew), dan yang terpenting masih pemula, oh ya, lagi belajar buat konsisten menulis, enaknya setiap hari apa ya nge-publish nya? *mikir keras* (minggu aja gimana?), Author lagi belajar konsisten, harap maklum #PisLoFensGueGaoel

Hope y'all like it!

Haaay para readers yang unyu banget (pasti ada maunya nih), jangan lupa reviewnya ya! (kan bener ada maunya)

Happy Reading to all my readers^^

 **-ooo-**

 **TAMPAN - GAGAK - GAJAH - HIU  
**

 **Part 2**

 **-ooo-**

"Ini tempatnya." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah yang ia tuju.

Aku melihat di tepi hutan, ada sebuah batu nisan.

Jangan - jangan itu...

Gak, gak mungkin!

Tapi kok...

Seketika semuanya gelap.

 **-ooo-**

 _"Karin!"_

 _Aku mendengar sayup - sayup suara merdunya. Suara yang ingin kudengar sepanjang hidupku. Suara yang ingin aku miliki dari dahulu.  
_

 _"Ya?" aku menyahutnya sambil tersenyum lepas.  
_

 _"Maaf ya, hari ini kita tidak bisa jalan - jalan. Padahal, aku tau banget kamu pengen jalan - jalan, ya kan?" katanya dengan raut muka kecewa. Tapi sungguh, itu tidak merubah opiniku tentang suaranya yang merdu._

 _Suaranya tetap merdu, suaranya tetap masih ingin aku dengar._

 _Andai aku punya suara seperti miliknya!_

 _"Hm, misi lagi ya?" aku ikut kecewa._

 _"Ya begitu," katanya. "Tapi janji deh, setelah misi nanti, aku akan mengajakmu jalan - jalan!"_

 _"Benarkah?" tanyaku langsung memasang raut wajah bahagia. Padahal dalam hatiku, aku masih sedih, bercampur cemas._

 _"Tentu saja," dia mengacak rambutku yang berwarna merah cerah karena terkena cahaya matahari.  
_

 _"Misi apa?" rasa cemas itu masih ada._

 _"Ada saja," katanya tersenyum misterius. "Misi penting, tentu saja."  
_

 _"Kau ini!" aku memukulnya pelan. "Aku penasaran!"_

 _Sebelum dia menjawab pernyataanku tadi, aku langsung memeluknya, menandakan aku mempercayainya kalau dia dapat berhasil oleh misi itu._

 _"Tapi kamu gak bakalan gagal menjalani misi ini kan?" tanyaku akhirnya. Bertanya dengan cemas, tentu saja.  
_

 _"Hei, kau bakalan kangen gak?" dia malah menjawab pertanyaanku dengan pertanyaan._

 _"Yaiyalah!" aku menepuk lengannya. Dia hanya tertawa._

 _"Hei, tetep jalani hidup ya walau gak ada aku," katanya. "Hadapi semua dengan senyuman!"_

 _"Apaan sih? Kayak mau perpisahan aja huh," kataku. Dia tertawa.  
_

 _"Kan kita emang mau pisah. Berarti bener kan?"_

 _"Ih, tapi kan gak lama!" kataku tetap mengelak. Dia hanya tertawa geli dan menginjak kakiku. Aku pun langsung mengejarnya tanpa ampun._

 _Kuharap misi ini adalah misi yang tidak berbahaya._

 _Ah, aku yakin, dia bisa melalui misi itu! Dia kan, cowo kuat yang pernah aku temui._

 _Tapi, aku hanya ingin dia baik - baik saja._

 **-ooo-**

"KARIN!" Juugo mengguncang tubuhku dengan kencang. Ralat, sangat kencang.

"Apaan sih? Ini gue udah bangun!" kataku langsung melepas tangan Juugo yang mencengkramku kuat.

"Lo kenapa? Tiba - tiba kok pingsan?" Sasuke bertanya dengan tampang cueknya dan seperti biasa, tidak melihat ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Tunggu dulu...

Oh no.

OH NO.

OH NO!

Kepalaku langsung sakit seperti habis dilempar batu yang besar. Kenangan itu terulang lagi. KENANGAN ITU! Kenangan yang sudah lama itu mulai teringat kembali!

"Emang harus dibahas ya?" tanganku mulai gemetar dengan hebatnya.

Tiba - tiba saja aku langsung sesak napas. Jantungku berdetak lebih pelan dari yang biasanya. Kepalaku juga sakit. Sangat sakit.

Ini semua karena kenangan itu. Kenangan yang sangat menyedihkan selama aku hidup.

Tidak hanya paru - paru, jantung, dan kepalaku.

Bahkan, mataku juga ikut berpartisipasi dalam hal ini.

Iya, mataku membuat semuanya kembali gelap seperti tadi.

 **-ooo-**

 _"Bagi para keluarga dan kerabat dari shinobi yang kemarin menjalankan misi, harap segera berkumpul!"  
_

 _Aku mendengar suara yang disiarkan tersebut._

 _Oke, kemarin dia mendapatkan misi..._

 _Berarti aku harus ke sana!_

 _Ya, aku termasuk dalam kerabatnya._

 _Dan calon dari keluarganya._

 _Berarti aku harus ke sana kan?_

 _Ah, benar aku memang harus ke sana. Aku ini gimana sih?_

 _Tanpa basa - basi, aku langsung berlari untuk pergi ke tempat pertemuan biasanya._

 _Selama perjalanan, aku terus saja berpikir. Bagaimana tidak? Jarang sekali ada pertemuan mendadak begini. Hm, perkumpulan yang mendadak seperti ini membuatku begitu penasaran. Ralat, sangat penasaran. Membuatku berpikir, ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah dia tetap baik - baik saja? Semoga dia baik - baik saja. Hanya itu harapanku satu - satunya._

 _Tapi harapanku ini terhalangi oleh kecemasanku yang sudah membengkak._

 **-ooo-**

 _"Jadi semua sudah berkumpul?"_

 _Aku hanya mendengarkan, tanpa mengubris hal tersebut dengan anggukan atau perkataan. Kecemasan itu masih ada. Ketakutan dari pikiranku beberapa kali muncul terus.  
_

 _"Baik, jadi... para shinobi yang menjalankan misi kemarin... mereka semua gagal."_

 _Gak mungkin._

 _Pasti tadi cuma salah denger!_

 _Haha, iya tadi cuma salah denger._

 _Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku, kalau yang dikatakan tadi itu hanya bercanda, hanya salam pembuka agar semua yang hadir menjadi lebih rileks. Iya, pasti karena itu._

 _"Haha, bisa aja, jadi mereka gagal dalam misi kemarin ya? Lalu, mereka di mana?" tanyaku lalu tertawa kikuk._

 _"Mereka... mereka gagal dalam melaksanakan misi... karena terbunuh saat melawan shinobi dari desa lain."_

 _Jawaban itu membuatku sesak napas. Sungguh. Sesak napas yang hebat, seakan - akan paru - paruku hanya satu, bahkan hanya setengah. Seakan - akan, oksigen tidak ada yang masuk ke dalamnya. Seakan - akan, saat ini aku menghirup karbondioksida.  
_

 _"SEBENARNYA MEREKA MELAKUKAN MISI APA?!" tiba - tiba saja, tangisku meledak. Ketakutan dan kecemasan yang ada dalam benakku benar - benar terjadi._

 _Benar - benar jadi kenyataan._

 _Firasatku tadi ternyata benar!_

 _"Mereka... melakukan misi untuk membunuh para shinobi yang ditandai sebagai shinobi yang paling dicari dengan bayaran paling mahal."_

 _"KENAPA? KENAPA HARUS MELAKUKAN MISI KONYOL SEPERTI ITU?! KENAPA HARUS MELAKUKAN MISI YANG MENURUTKU SANGAT ANEH ITU, HAH?!" aku sudah tak bisa menahan luapan emosiku saat ini. Aku benar - benar hancur sekarang._

 _"Maafkan kami para tetua desa. Desa kita saat ini sedang kekurangan penghasilan, mau tidak mau kita harus melakukan hal seperti itu."_

 _"TAPI KENAPA HARUS DENGAN CARA INI?! KENAPA?!" tidak hanya aku saja, tapi ada seorang wanita yang berteriak sambil menangis. Ia membawa anaknya yang masih kecil. Anak itu juga menangis. Mungkin, anak itu heran akan sikap ibunya.  
_

 _"Kita harus menerimanya..."_

 _Aku tidak akan bisa menerima hal ini. Orang yang benar - benar aku cintai, aku sayangi dengan segenap hatiku, aku lindungi selalu, yang aku ingin dia selalu bersamaku, tiba - tiba pergi, dan tidak akan pernah kembali. Selamanya.  
_

 _Tidak akan ada yang mengajakku jalan - jalan lagi._

 _Tidak akan ada yang mengacak rambutku lagi._

 _Tidak ada senyum misterius itu lagi._

 _Tidak akan ada lagi yang kupeluk.  
_

 _Tidak ada lagi suara merdunya yang selalu mengisi hariku._

 _Aku hancur._

 _Hancur berkeping - keping._

 **-ooo-**

Aku terbangun. Kulihat sekelilingku. Ternyata ini sudah malam. Semua sudah gelap, dan aku melihat sekarang langit dihiasi bulan dan bintang yang indah.

"Hei, sudah bangun?" Juugo melihatku dan duduk di sampingku. Aku berusaha untuk duduk.

"Iya," kataku dengan kepalaku yang masih pusing.

"Jadi, kenapa lo pingsan?" tanyanya sambil melihatku sekilas.

Aku mulai mengingat lagi kenangan itu.

Ah, kenapa aku ingat lagi sih?!

"B-bisa g-gak k-kalo k-kita g-gak b-bahas h-hal i-itu la..."

Sepertinya, kepalaku masih sakit, dan hatiku merasakan kalau kenangan itu hadir lagi.

Sepertinya, aku akan pingsan lagi.

Ya, aku berpikir seperti itu karena tiba - tiba saja semuanya menjadi gelap. Lagi.

 **-ooo-**

 _Aku menatap sekali lagi batu penghormatan itu. Ya, batu untuk menghormati jasanya yang telah melakukan misi berbahaya seperti itu. Misi tingkat S, katanya.  
_

 _Aku tidak peduli itu misi tingkat apa._

 _Yang jelas, itu misi yang sangat berbahaya dan sukses membuat kekasihku mati seperti ini._

 _"Hei, apa kabar?" aku menatap batu itu lalu memegangnya._

 _"Sepi loh gak ada kamu," aku berusaha untuk tidak menangis._

 _"Inget janji kamu padaku untuk berjalan - jalan? Ya, anggap saja janji itu sudah ditepati ya?" aku tetap berbicara, seakan - akan dengan aku berbicara, dia bisa mendengarku. Setidaknya. "Ah udahlah, lo gue kayaknya lebih enak. Ya gak? Kalo aku kamu... aku jadi inget kamu lagi."  
_

 _"Lo baru pergi sehari, tapi gue sudah ingin ngobrol denganmu dan mendengar suara lo. Harusnya saat lo belum pergi, gue meluk lo lama ya. Atau, gue bahkan tidak membolehkan lo melakukan misi ini," kataku menatap batu itu lagi dan lagi._

 _"Atau, gue harusnya ikut sama lo aja ya dalam misi itu?" kataku, lalu terkekeh._

 _"Lo mau tau? Gue bakalan melewati hari yang susah tanpa melihat wajah lo. Iya, wajah lo yang selalu menatap gue dengan lembut, dan mata lo yang cokelat gelap itu," aku pun duduk, ingin berlama di sini._

 _"Gue di sini lebih lama boleh? Gue ingin lo ngedengerin obrolan gak penting gue," aku seakan - akan meminta ijin darinya. "Omong - omong, ngomong gue lo jadi rada aneh ya. Tapi daripada gue inget kata - kata lo pas itu, ya gak?"  
_

 _"Gue kangen lo. Gue ingin jalan - jalan sama lo lagi. Gue rindu suara lo dan gaya lo pas ngacak rambut gue. Gue kangen di saat lo ngejar gue karena kecemasan gue yang kadang berlebihan. Gue benar - benar gak bakalan ngelupain lo, gak bakalan ngelupain kenangan kita," aku sudah meneteskan air mata._

 _"Haha, kok gue nangis gini sih? Gue kan harus kuat. Seperti kata lo... Apaan ya pas itu? Yaampun gue lupa!" aku mulai mengingat lagi kata - katanya yang dia ucapkan dengan suara merdu itu._

 _"Oh iya! Tetep jalani hidup walau gak ada lo, hadapi semua dengan senyuman!" kataku girang karena mengingat kata - kata yang dia ucapkan._

 _"Tapi, kalo gue kangen lo gimana?" tanyaku tiba - tiba._

 _"Oh iya! Kan gue tinggal datang ke sini ya! Gue bisa mencurahkan seluruh keluh kesah yang gue hadapi di sini. Gue berharap, lo mau mendengarnya terus di alam sana," aku lalu tersenyum melihat batu itu._

 _"Rin! Jangan lama - lama yuk! Kita jalan - jalan, gimana?"_

 _"Hei, gue jalan - jalan dulu ya. Kali ini, gak sama lo gapapa kan?" tanyaku yang pastinya tidak akan dijawab. "Gue harap lo bilang gapapa."_

 _Walau dia tidak ada, tapi dia dan kenangan dia sama aku akan tetap ada di sini._

 _Di hatiku._

 **-ooo-**

Aku terbangun lagi. Tapi kali ini, suasana sekitar mulai bersahabat. Ternyata sudah pagi. Matahari benar - benar sukses membangunkanku. Nilai A+ buat matahari!

Aku ingin berdiri untuk meregangkan ototku yang kaku. Tapi, tiba - tiba saja, aku tidak bisa bangun. Tiba - tiba saja, badanku berasa berat sekali. Apakah ini efek dari tidurku yang terlalu lama?

Oh bukan.

Ini ternyata ada kaki gajah yang nongkrong dengan santainya di perutku. Eh, maksudku tangan Juugo.

Apa bedanya tangan Juugo dengan kaki gajah? Menurutku sama saja.

"Ng? Oh, lo udah bangun Rin?" tanya Juugo lalu mengucek matanya sesekali.

Kuharap matanya tak bisa melihat lagi.

Aku memang kejam.

"Belom, gue masih tidur!" aku menyingkirkan tangan Juugo, lalu berdiri. Aku mendengar Sasuke yang terkekeh pelan.

WAA, BARU PERTAMA KALINYA DENGER SASUKE TERKEKEH!

"Gue juga udah," sahut Sasuke pelan.

"Haha, seperti biasa, lo bangun terakhir," kataku tergelak cukup lama.

"Hm, jadi lo udah..." Juugo baru saja mau berbicara, tapi mulutnya tiba - tiba dibekap oleh Sasuke. Aku bingung.

"Udah apaan?" tanyaku heran dan dengan spontan menghentikan tawaku.

"Udah berdiri maksudnya," Sasuke langsung melepas mulut Juugo, lalu memeperkannya ke pohon. Aku tertawa geli.

"Sasuke, mulut gue gak sebau itu kali!" kata Juugo protes. Aku tertawa kencang, sedangkan Sasuke tersenyum.

WA! SENYUMAN ITU!

"Jadi, kau sudah mendapatkan pedangnya, Sasuke?" tanyaku antusias. Biasa, aku hanya ingin dapat perhatian lebih dari Sasuke. Cari perhatian di calon pacar gak apa - apa kan?

"Belum. Sebaiknya lo nunggu di sini, sedangkan gue dan Juugo akan ke sana buat ngambil tuh pedang," kata Sasuke lalu bangun.

"Kenapa aku gak boleh ikut?" ini keherananku yang kedua kalinya. Sasuke membuatku bingung!

"Karena... karena lo harus jaga tempat ini. Tempat ini enak, kalau sampai ditempatin musuh kan, bakalan nyesel," kata Juugo lalu tertawa waswas.

"Benarkah itu, Sasuke?" aku mengernyitkan keningku pada Sasuke dan Juugo.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke sekenanya.

"Baiklah," kataku lalu duduk untuk menunggu mereka kembali.

Hm, aku mulai berpikir lagi. Mungkin, alasan Sasuke dan Juugo sebenarnya bukan itu. Mungkin alasan mereka yang sesungguhnya adalah agar aku tidak kecapean seperti tadi. Buktinya saja tadi aku sudah pingsan beberapa kali. Tapi aku pingsan karena apa? Aku sungguh tak mengerti. Mungkin aku karena kecapean. Ya, mungkin karena itu. Kalau aku memaksakan diri untuk mengikuti Sasuke dan Juugo, aku malah akan merepotkan mereka. Ya, keputusan ini benar.

Keputusanku untuk menunggu Sasuke dan Juugo kembali.

 **-ooo-**

Sudah 2 jam aku berbaring, ya melamun sesekali.

Tapi tanda - tanda kehadiran Juugo dan Sasuke tidak ada.

Aku mulai cemas. Pikiran berlebihanku mulai muncul. Hatiku mulai berdebar sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari yang biasanya. Pikiran - pikiranku yang tidak enak mulai berkecamuk dalam pikiranku. Firasat - firasat buruk mulai menyelimuti otakku.

Ada apa dengan mereka? Apakah mereka baik - baik saja?

Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat dudukku, berlari sekuat yang aku bisa, dan mengikuti jejak kaki mereka yang ditinggalkan. Setelah berlari cukup lama, akhirnya aku menemukan mereka di suatu tempat yang sepertinya pernah aku datangi.

Aku mulai berpikir dan mengingat tempat ini.

Oh iya...

Tempat ini kan...

Rasa shock-ku yang berlebihan membuat mataku tak mampu menahan untuk menutup.

Seketika semuanya gelap lagi.

Aku benci warna hitam!

 **-ooo-**

 _"Hai, kira - kira lo lagi apa ya di sana?" aku duduk di samping batu itu lagi. "Sepi parah gak ada lo."_

 _Aku mulai mengusap lembut batu itu. Aku harap, dengan melakukan hal tersebut, sama saja aku merasakan hangatnya tubuh miliknya. Aku benar - benar merindukan sosoknya yang kuat, namun berubah lembut bila berhadapan denganku. Benar - benar rindu akan masa - masa itu!  
_

 _"Lo mau tau? Hidup terasa berat bila gak ada lo yang ngehibur gue," aku mulai meneteskan air mata, aku masih tak terima kepergiannya. Ya, kurasa aku masih belum terbiasa, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah terbiasa. Bagaimana bisa aku terbiasa akan hal seperti ini? Sudah, aku tak mau memikirkannya lebih lama.  
_

 _Tidak ada yang bisa menggantikannya. Walau ada, pasti tak akan ada yang sepertinya._

 _"Karin..."_

 _Tunggu dulu..._

 _Apakah aku bermimpi? Ah aku salah dengar pasti!_

 _Aku harus ke rumah sakit sepulang dari sini._

 _"Rin! Jangan melamun terus!"_

 _Gak, aku gak salah dengar. Ini suara dia!_

 _"Kamu..."_

 _"Kok tiba - tiba aku kamu lagi? Bukannya tadi udah gue lo ya? Omong - omong, sebegitu kangennya sama aku?" tanyanya lembut._

 _Aku langsung terpekik kaget melihatnya._

 _"K-kamu bukannya udah m-mati ya?!" aku bergidik ngeri._

 _"Yee, aku tuh datengin kamu buat ngehibur kamu, kok kamunya malah takut gitu?"_

 _"Ya gimana gak takut? Kamu tuh udah mati, kok tiba - tiba ngajak aku ngomong?" aku masih seram. "Kamu hantu yang menyamar kan?!"_

 _"Haha, berarti kamu ngomong sama hantu dong?" dia tertawa. Ketakutanku mulai mereda._

 _"Oke, jadi ini beneran kamu?" tanyaku. "Kamu beneran masih hidup?"_

 _"Ya bisa dibilang begitu."_

 _Aku mulai ingin berlari untuk memeluknya, tapi langsung ada aba - aba darinya. "Tapi kamu gak bisa meluk aku. Kita udah beda dunia."_

 _DEG! Ternyata dia memang sudah tak ada._

 _"Jadi... maksudmu kembali ke sini kenapa?" aku langsung kecewa. Kecewa untuk yang kedua kalinya.  
_

 _"Kau masih sedih?" tanyanya lembut, tapi tegas. Berbeda seperti biasanya._

 _Aku hanya diam. Tak terasa, air mataku jatuh lagi._

 _"Jawab Rin."_

 _"OKE, GUE MASIH SEDIH. GUE MASIH PENGEN BARENG BARENG SAMA LO LAGI. GUE BENAR - BENAR... BENAR - BENAR INGIN BERSAMA LO TERUS!" aku berteriak sambil menangis, melepaskan semua keluh kesahku selama ini._

 _"Nah kan, kamu tuh orangnya gak konsisten. Tadi aku kamu, sekarang gue lo," katanya lalu tertawa. "Tapi, terserah aja deh."_

 _Aku hanya diam._

 _"Rin, denger..." katanya. "Kamu gak bisa kayak gini terus. Kamu harus bisa ngejalanin sisa hidup kamu tanpa aku."_

 _"GIMANA GUE BISA? GIMANA AKU BISA?" aku berteriak histeris kali ini._

 _"Hei..." katanya berbisik di telingaku. "Kamu pasti bisa."_

 _Aku berhenti menangis._

 _"Plis rin, permintaanku cuma satu ini. Plis kamu harus nurut kali ini aja," katanya dengan nada bersungguh - sungguh._

 _"Kalo gak lo bakal apa?" aku tantang. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi, mau pakai kata lo gue atau aku kamu. Menurutku sama saja. Aku sama saja tak berbicara dengan dia yang nyata.  
_

 _"Kalo gak, aku bakalan terus datengin kamu."_

 _"Bagus deh, berarti lo bisa nemenin gue lagi. Mending gak usah nurutin kata lo," aku girang._

 _"Tapi aku gak bakal tenang."_

 _Oke, sikap egoisku mulai muncul._

 _"Plis Rin."_

 _"O-oke, akan gue coba, akan aku coba," kataku._

 _"Boleh aku minta satu permintaan lagi?"_

 _"Apapun itu, selama gue dan aku bisa melakukannya," aku kali ini menatapnya sungguh - sungguh._

 _"Gue dan aku. Haha," katanya lalu tertawa._

 _"Cuma satu. Lakukan apa yang hati kamu bilang. Dan senyum terus. Lo kalo lagi cemberut jelek tau," dia tertawa terbahak - bahak._

 _"Ya, aku jadi ikutan ngomong gue lo deh, gapapa ya?" tanyanya yang hanya aku jawab dengan anggukan pelan. Setelah dia mengatakan hal itu, dia menghilang begitu saja._

 _Oke, aku akan lakukan apa yang hatiku mau._

 _Yang hatiku mau sekarang adalah..._

 _Tetap mengenangmu, tapi tetap menjalani hidup dengan senyuman._

 _Mungkin melupakan dia memang susah, tapi aku akan melupakannya._

 _Melupakan dia, tapi tak akan pernah melupakan kenangan dia bersamaku._

 **-ooo-**

"Karin! Lo akhirnya sadar juga!" lagi - lagi Juugo yang mengguncang tubuhku. Dan lagi - lagi, dia mengguncangnya dengan kekuatan penuh miliknya. Kekuatan gajah miliknya, maksudku.

"Ih, Juugo! Lepasin!" aku berteriak mengaduh.

"Yaudah nih," tiba - tiba saja, Juugo langsung melepas tangannya, dan aku terjatuh.

"JUUGO! SAKIT!" teriakku. "Sasuke, Juugo nyebelin!"

"Jangan manja," Sasuke lalu memalingkan wajahnya, sedangkan Juugo hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Apa lo?!" tanyaku galak.

"Weits, galak banget sih," kata Juugo membuatku kesal setengah mati.

"Hm, jadi bagaimana dengan pedangnya, Sasuke?" akhirnya aku berusaha manis di depan Sasuke.

"Belum ketemu, rupanya sudah diambil oleh orang lain!" Sasuke menendang kerikil itu dengan kencang. Aku hanya diam.

"Sasuke, lo jangan nendang itu kerikil, dia gak salah apa - apa," kata Juugo dengan wajah datar, namun dengan nada lucu.

"Juugo! Lo jangan kayak gitu napa!" kataku membentak Juugo, tapi menahan ketawa.

"Lo kalo mau ketawa, ketawa aja kali," Sasuke menyindirku dan Juugo. Tawaku langsung meledak.

"Ya sudah, mau lanjutkan perjalanan?" tanya Sasuke.

Tanpa ada keraguan di benakku dan Juugo, kami kemudian berkata, "YA!"

 **-ooo-**

Kami mulai berjalan, tapi kali ini bukan di sekitar hutan. Kami sudah memasuki sebuah desa. Desa yang sepi rupanya.

"Jadi, apa rencana kali ini, Sasuke?" tanya Juugo yang kali ini meregangkan tangannya dan mengenai mukaku.

"Hei, tangan lo santai dikit bisa gak?" aku langsung memukul tangannya pelan.

"Maaf deh," kata Juugo. Aku ingin membalasnya, tapi kuurungkan niatku setelah melihat tatapan sengit dari Sasuke.

"Hm, jadi kita akan ke rumah penduduk sekitar sini untuk menanyakan soal pedang itu," kata Sasuke.

"Kalau gak ketemu?" kali ini aku yang bertanya.

"Harus... ketemu..." Sasuke melihatku dengan tatapan licik. Aku menelan ludah, ngeri.

"Canda, tapi memang harus ketemu," kata Sasuke, lalu melihat jalan lagi.

Oke, saat ini aku paranoid kalau Sasuke mengatakan 'harus ketemu'. Oke, aku akan hilangkan pikiran itu. Aku akan hilangkan perkataan Sasuke tadi. Baru kali ini pikiran tentang Sasuke aku hilangkan. Tapi, sungguh, Sasuke sangat menyeramkan tadi. Seperti ingin menelanku hidup - hidup. Mengerikan!

"Oke, kita bagi tugas. Gue akan cari ke arah utara dan timur. Sedangkan lo sama Karin, cari ke arah barat sama selatan. Kita ketemu lagi di sini," kata Sasuke.

"KENAPA GUE MUSTI SAMA DIA?" tanyaku bebarengan dengan Juugo. Aku mendadak jijik, sedangkan Juugo mendadak muntah - muntah.

"Karena, lo berdua itu gak pernah akur, makanya harus bareng. Lagipula, Juugo, lo harus jagain Karin, kondisi badan dia lagi gak stabil. Kalo Karin sama gue, yang ada dia malah ngerepotin," kata Sasuke dengan cueknya.

Aku-merepotkan-Sasuke. Oke...

"Baiklah," kata Juugo akhirnya berjalan duluan.

"Ih, Juugo! Baiklah, Sasuke, kami berangkat!" kataku disertai anggukan Sasuke.

Dan kami pun mulai melangkah ke arah yang berbeda untuk mendapatkan pedang yang bagi 'Sasuke' sangat berharga untuk masa depannya. Wah, aku terlalu berlebihan.

Tapi benar kan?

Apa perkataanku ada yang salah?

 **-ooo-**

Baru kali ini aku menyadari, jalan bersama Juugo ternyata mengasyikkan juga.

"Eh, lo ternyata jelek banget ya," kata Juugo lalu berjalan cuek.

AKU TARIK KATA - KATAKU BARUSAN!

"Rese emang lo, yaudah jadi gimana?" tanyaku.

"Ya liat sendiri, kita udah cari di sini gak ada kan? Hm, padahal tadi Sasuke bilang harus ketemu ya," kata Juugo lagi melihat sekitar dengan matanya yang bulat.

Oke. Kata - kata Juugo barusan membuatku bergidik ngeri. Aku mulai paranoid lagi.

"Tapi, baru kali ini lo gak bawel, ada apaan? Ada fenomena apaan sampe lo diem kayak gini? Apa ada seseorang yang membuat lo diem kayak gini? Kalo ada, gue mau berterima kasih sebanyak - banyaknya sama dia," kata Juugo. Aku memukulnya pelan.

"Ah udah ah! Sekarang kita tanya orang sekitar aja, siapa tau mereka tau," kataku lalu membelakangi Juugo.

"Oke. Eh, coba tanya ibu itu!" kata Juugo histeris.

"Ibu yang mana?" aku melihat arah yang ditunjuk Juugo.

"Itu yang lagi jualan!" kata Juugo.

"ITU LAKI - LAKI, JUUGO!" kataku akhirnya. Dasar Juugo!

"Oh, laki - laki? Maaf deh," kata Juugo. "Yaudah langsung aja tanya sama dia, siapa tau dia tau, kan pedang itu sangat terkenal banget."

Siapa-tau-dia-tau. Bahasa yang fenomenal sekali.

Sangat-terkenal-banget. Juugo, belajar bahasa di mana kamu?

Akhirnya, aku dan Juugo menghampiri pria itu. Pria yang sedang menjajakan dagangannya.

"Permisi, apakah kau pernah melihat pedang milik Zabuza Momochi?" tanyaku sopan.

"Oh, maaf sekali, saya tidak pernah melihatnya," kata pria itu.

"Oh, terima kasih," kata Juugo membalik badannya, dan diikuti aku di belakangnya.

"Tunggu sebentar!"

"Ada apa ya?" tanyaku heran.

"Apakah kalian sepasang kekasih?" tanya pria itu.

Serius-aku-ingin-muntah. Apa - apaan ini?

"GAK!" teriakku serentak dengan Juugo.

"Oh," kata pria itu dengan raut wajah yang kecewa sekaligus sedih. "Padahal aku mau memberi kalian ini."

Kuamati kantung kecil yang ada di tangan pria itu, "ini apa?"

"Oh, ini tradisi keluarga kami. Jika kami melihat sepasang kekasih, kami harus memberikan kantung ini," kata pria itu tersenyum.

"Isinya?"

"Isinya berbagai makanan dan minuman yang hanya ada dalam tradisi ini," kata pria itu.

"Oh, kita sepasang kekasih kok!" tiba - tiba saja Juugo menggandeng tanganku. Aku berusaha melepasnya, tapi Juugo melotot sekilas ke arahku.

"Oh, jadi kalian sepasang kekasih?! Ini untuk kalian," kata pria itu. Juugo langsung menyambarnya.

"Makasih pak, ayo kita pulang, sayang," kata Juugo menggandeng tanganku.

SAYANG?! DUH JIJIK SEKALI!

Kalau Sasuke yang berbicara seperti itu, aku sangat berterima kasih. Aku pasti langsung melonjak kegirangan, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah mencuci tanganku selama - lamanya.

TAPI - INI - JUUGO! MENJIJIKAN!

"Heh, lepasin!" aku melepas paksa tanganku dari genggamannya, dan lagi - lagi memeperkannya ke pohon dengan tatapan aku-tidak-rela-ini-sungguh-menjijikan. "Maksud lo gandeng dan ngaku kalo lo kekasih gue apaan?!"

"Heh, tadi penyamaran doang," kata Juugo. "Ogah juga tadi ngomong sayang ke elo."

"Terus maksud lo apa hah?!" kataku masih geli.

"Ini. Kantung ini berisi makanan sama minuman. Lo pikir, kita pas di perjalanan makan enak? Gak kan? Makanya, lumayan nih dapet makanan. Mau gak?" tanya Juugo. Aku hanya mengangguk karena kali ini aku setuju dengan usul Juugo. Kantung itu berisi makanan yang memang jarang ada di toko - toko, biasanya hanya ada di perayaan - perayaan tertentu. Lumayan untuk mengganjal perut.

Setelah makan, aku dan Juugo mulai menanyai penduduk lagi. Saat kami melangkah, tiba - tiba aku merasakan kehadiran chakra Sasuke. Dan, itu benar.

"Kalian!"

"Woi, Sasuke!" teriak Juugo sambil melambai.

"Sasuke, gimana soal pedangnya? Apakah ketemu?" kataku berusaha bersikap manis lagi pada Sasuke.

"Ya, gue tadi bertanya ke beberapa penduduk. Katanya itu pedang ada di kastil Tenzen. Jadi gimana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Yaudah, ayo kita ke kastil Tenzen, biar kita dapetin itu pedang!" kataku di depan.

"Iya Rin, kan 'harus ketemu' itu pedang," kata Juugo menekankan kata 'harus ketemu'.

Aku paranoid lagi.

Aku pun memukul Juugo yang sudah tertawa geli.

Aku menyumpah agar muka Juugo hancur saat melawan musuh nanti.

"Sudahlah, cepat kita pergi ke kastil Tenzen," kata Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan pedang itu, merekrut satu anggota lagi dan..."

"Membunuh Itachi."

"Itachi?" tanyaku heran. Sepertinya nama ini familiar.

"Ya, Uchiha Itachi. Kakakku."

Aku hanya menelan ludah.

 **-ooo-**

Konnichiwa^^

Ketemu lagi dengan Author MissYamanaka paling ketjeh (hoeks)

Jujur - jujur aja ya, Author masih deg - degan nunggu hasil UN keluar. Semoga memuaskan yaa!

Rebyu o arigato! Author sangat menghargainya dan mengenangnya (berasa mengheningkan cipta ye)

Sekarang author hadir dalam kemasan OOC (yailah berasa makanan sama minuman kemasan ye)

Maafkan author yang tidak menulis sampe 5.000 words (author beneran sedih) Gomenasai!

By the way, gais, cerita ini kok malah makin OOC parah ya? Yaampun gak cucok-_-

Sudah dulu ya. Author masih memikirkan lanjutan part 2 nya nih. Author harus tetap berkarya untuk nusa dan bangsa (apaan dah) (azek)

Well, pas itu ada request dari salah seorang readers, katanya dia mau minta SaiIno lagi. Author bakalan berusaha untuk nepatin setelah cerita ini ya! Tenang aye.

Sumimasen, author tak menepati janji. Tadinya mau hari Minggu nge-publish cerita ini. Taunya... ya malah telat. MAAFKAN AUTHOR! (nangis tersedu - sedu) (beneran ini gak boong) (taulah ya author mah begini orangnya).

Review-nya no bully!

Arigato^^


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : NARUTO milik Masashi Kishimoto

Pair : Karin with... gatau liat aja akhirnya deh^^

WARNING : Gak jelas, drama queen, miss curhat, miss typo, alay, OOC, cerita dengan word yang sangat dikit, masih pemula, tukang PHP

Hope y'all like it!

R.E.V.I.E.W ya!

Happy Reading\o/

 **-ooo-**

 **TAMPAN - GAGAK - GAJAH - HIU  
**

 **Part 3**

 **-ooo-**

Tak biasanya aku melihat sang gajah kelelahan. Ada apa dia?

"Juugo, lo gak apa - apa kan?" tanyaku. Tumben banget nih, aku antusias sama Juugo.

"Gak tau juga nih, Gak," katanya.

Aku-bukan-gagak-dasar-kau-gajah.

"Hm, harusnya gue gak bertanya tadi," kataku lanjut berjalan di samping Sasuke si tampan.

"Yaampun, canda kali Rin!" Juugo menarik tanganku agar jalanku sejajar dengannya.

"Haha, santai aja, ngerti kok," kataku tetap berjalan. Juugo hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran.

Hm, aku mulai berpikir soal perekrutan yang nanti akan dilakukan si tampan. Apakah orang yang direkrutnya akan baik? Atau lebih tampan dari Sasuke? Atau pengertian sama cewe? Wah aku benar - benar penasaran! Semoga saja orang ini akan cocok denganku, Juugo, dan terutama dengan Sasuke. Kuharap juga, dia punya selera humor yang bagus, dan gak cuek - cuek banget. Semoga saja.

Saat sedang melamun, tiba - tiba saja Juugo menarik bahuku dengan lemah. Tapi aku merasakan tangannya yang ada di bahuku. Maklum, tangannya sebesar dan seberat kaki gajah.

"L-lo kenapa?" gue melihat Juugo dengan cemas. Dan benar saja, Juugo langsung pingsan.

"Sasuke! Juugo pingsan," teriakku pada Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh dan menghampiriku dan membantuku membawa Juugo.

"Huh, Juugo ini merepotkan saja. Baiklah, kita istirahat sampai Juugo sadar," kata Sasuke, lalu dia membuka peta sambil duduk. Mungkin dia sedang menyusun rencana lagi.

"Kenapa dia pingsan ya?" aku pura - pura antusias dengan peta milik Sasuke.

"Mungkin karena dia nungguin lo sampe lo sadar?"

Jadi, selama ini Juugo menungguku saat aku pingsan? Jadi maksudnya mengguncang tubuhku saat itu karena perasaan cemasnya. Jadi, selama ini Juugo perhatian sama cewe kayak aku?

Gak bisa dipercaya.

Ah, mungkin bisa - bisanya bahasa Sasuke tuh!

Aku pun membaringkan Juugo dengan posisi yang nyaman untuknya. Setelah itu, aku duduk di samping Sasuke. Memang sih, Juugo sudah baik padaku, tapi aku tetap saja tidak mau melihat mukanya dalam keadaan seperti ini. Ya, Sasuke melihat peta, Juugo pingsan, sedangkan aku? Hanya melihat rumput yang bergoyang dan merasakan angin yang sukanya menyerbu rambut merahku.

"Gak nungguin Juugo lu?" tanya Sasuke tanpa melihatku. Seperti biasanya, ingat?

"Nungguin kok, tapi lebih enak liatin peta lo daripada liat mukanya Juugo," kataku pura - pura antusias dengan peta milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tak menjawab. Lucu banget.

Aku masih heran pada diriku sendiri. Kenapa aku masih saja suka dengan Sasuke yang cuek dan kejam? Ah, apakah aku sudah terlanjur jatuh pada pesonanya? Apakah karena dia seorang pemimpin tim? Apakah karena dia orang yang terkuat? Apakah karena ketampanannya itu melebihi siapa pun? Apakah karena sikap cueknya itu yang membuatnya memiliki daya tarik tersendiri?

Sepertinya semuanya benar...

Tapi...

Aku baru sadar, kenapa aku suka Sasuke.

Alasannya..

Karena Sasuke mirip dia.

 **-ooo-**

Aku terbangun di malam hari. Entah ada kejadian apa yang membuatku tertidur, dan terbangun malam - malam begini. Aku melihat Juugo yang masih tak sadarkan diri, sedangkan Sasuke yang sedang di dekat kayu yang sedang dimakan api.

"Tadi lo kejedot pohon pas lagi melamun," kata Sasuke singkat.

Benarkah?

"Oh, makasih ya udah nolongin," kataku manis dan duduk dekat Sasuke. Sasuke menoleh ke arahku, lalu melihat ke arah kayu.

Dasar dingin!

"Hoammm!" aku mendengar Juugo yang ternyata sudah mulai sadar.

"Udah sadar lo?" tanya Sasuke bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Hm, ternyata Sasuke memang tidak suka padaku.

Tapi akan aku buat dia jatuh juga dalam pesonaku, walau memerlukan waktu yang lama.

"Udah nih," kata Juugo. "Tiba - tiba aja tadi pusing. Yaudah yuk lanjut perjalanan."

"Serius lo lanjut perjalanan?" kataku menghampiri Juugo.

"Yaiyalah. Tumben cemas gitu sama gue, ada fenomena apa yang-"

"Gak ada fenomena apa - apa," potongku cepat. Juugo tertawa.

"Canda doang. Sasuke, ayo lanjut misi gak?" tanya Juugo. Sepertinya kondisi badannya sudah normal. Oh bukan, kelewat normal sepertinya.

"Malam seperti ini? Jangan bercanda," kata Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Aku tertawa melihat Juugo yang memasang raut muka sebal setelah mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

Aku melihat mereka berdua sekilas, lalu melamun lagi. Andai mereka kakak beradik, mungkin lucu ya? Yang satunya cuek + kejam, satunya lagi rese + bawel.

Tunggu dulu...

APA - APAAN AKU INI, TIBA - TIBA SAJA BERKATA HAL - HAL YANG ENGGAK BANGET?!

"Rin!"

"Eh? Apaan?" aku menoleh ke arah Juugo.

"Ke danau yuk," kata Juugo menghampiriku dan menarik tanganku lembut. "Suasana danau kalo lagi malem indah banget!"

"Eh tung- Sasuke, aku sama Juugo ke danau bentar ya," kataku lalu mengikuti arah Juugo.

"Ya, pacarannya jangan lama - lama," Sasuke membalasnya dengan santai.

Apa - apaan sih nih orang? Aku, suka sama Juugo? Gak deh, maaf aja, mendingan Juugo dilelang, siapa tau ada yang tertarik, terus dibeli deh. Lumayan kan dapet uang? Hahaha.

Setelah meminta ijin Sasuke, aku dan Juugo pun pergi ke danau yang rupanya lumayan jauh dari tempat Sasuke berada. Walaupun jauh dari si tampan, aku tak menyesal telah mengikuti Juugo, karena danau yang ditunjukkan Juugo ini benar - benar indah. Tak kusangka Juugo ternyata baik juga.

"Gimana?"

"Keren banget," kataku saking takjubnya. "Makasih banyak, danaunya keren!"

"Gue ada pertanyaan buat lo," kata Juugo berubah serius.

"Apaan?" tanyaku.

"Lo udah tau alasan Sasuke gak suka sama lo?" tanya Juugo. Aku hanya menganga lebar.

"Hah?" hanya kata itu yang bisa kukeluarkan dari mulut mungilku ini.

"Lo tau kan Sasuke gak suka sama lo?" tanya Juugo.

Oke, Juugo benar - benar merusak pemandangan indah danau ini dengan bertanya hal seperti itu. Yaampun, apakah tak ada yang lebih buruk dari ini? Kenapa membahas topik yang tidak menguntungkanku seperti ini?

"Biar gue ceritain..." kata Juugo, menghela napas. Aku hanya memperhatikannya.

"Jangan potong gue sebelum gue selesai cerita, ngerti?" tanya Juugo, disertai aku yang mengangguk dengan cepat.

"Alasannya bukan karena lo jelek, Gak..."

Bagus sekali. Juugo mengataiku dua kali dalam satu kalimat. Bukan-karena-lo-jelek-gak. Dia benar - benar tak sayang nyawa.

"Sesudah Itachi membunuh seluruh anggota keluarganya kecuali Sasuke, hidup Sasuke benar - benar kacau. Sasuke benar - benar hidup sendirian, tanpa ditemani siapa pun. Bagaimana aku bisa tau ini? Saat itu aku pernah membaca sejarah hidup Sasuke lewat buku milik Orochimaru yang ada di lab miliknya," kata Juugo, lalu menghela napas. Aku semakin serius mendengarkan.

"Di saat masa terpuruknya ini, Sasuke benar - benar tak punya teman, sampai suatu saat, ketika Sasuke masuk akademi, dia bertemu teman yang mengagumi bakat alaminya. Seperti biasa, Sasuke hanya cuek. Tapi saat itu, dia hanya memperhatikan dua orang. Yang satu laki - laki bernama Naruto Uzumaki, ya satu klan denganmu. Satunya lagi perempuan bernama Sakura Haruno. Sasuke mengenal mereka berdua karena dulu mereka satu tim. Saat itu... Sasuke sudah mulai menyukai Sakura, Sasuke juga sudah mulai merasakan hidup normal walau tanpa keluarga dan kakaknya. Dan sepertinya... Sakura juga menyukai Sasuke," kata Juugo. Dia sesekali menarik nafas lagi.

"Tapi, ini semua berubah karena kemauan Sasuke untuk membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi. Ia rela meninggalkan desanya, teman - temannya, juga termasuk Sakura tentu saja, demi membalaskan dendamnya pada Itachi. Dan kau tau apa yang paling Sasuke sesali? Ia meninggalkan Sakura, orang yang dicintainya. Sejak saat itu, Sasuke tidak menyukai siapa pun lagi. Mungkin karena dia masih menyukai Sakura," kata Juugo. Aku yakin ceritanya sudah selesai.

"Benarkah?" tanyaku shock.

"Menurut kesimpulan gue begitu, karena memang setahu gue, Sasuke dulu sangat dekat dengan Naruto dan Sakura," kata Juugo. Aku hanya ber-oh ria.

"Yuk deh balik, sebelum Sasuke nyariin nih," kata Juugo menarik tanganku.

"Terima kasih infonya. Tapi lo mau tau? Gue gak bakalan nyerah untuk ngedapetin cintanya Sasuke," kataku tersenyum. Juugo hanya nyengir.

"Sama - sama," baru kali ini aku mendengar Juugo mengucapkan kata itu dengan tulus dan merdu.

 **-ooo-**

Pagi yang indah. Aku hanya bersiul - siul menikmati pemandangan indah di hutan. Sinar matahari menembus dedaunan pada pohon di hutan. Benar - benar pemandangan yang langka.

"Ehem, lo bisa siul?" tanya seseorang. Udah pasti Juugo. Siapa lagi kalo bukan dia?

"Gak, tadi suara burung gagak lagi tersedak oleh biji," kataku kesal.

"BECANDA KARIN!" teriak Juugo lalu tertawa.

"Ya," kataku lalu mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah Sasuke. Ku lihat ada yang berbeda dari Sasuke hari ini.

"Sasuke, kamu gak apa - apa? Kita istirahat dulu deh. Aku tau kamu emang kuat, tapi kamu tetep aja perlu istirahat. Selama kita berhenti jalan, kayaknya kamu doang yang gak istirahat. Sekarang kita istirahat ya?" bujukku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang tak bisa menjawab karena sekarang dia sudah terlihat kelelahan. Kami pun akhirnya berhenti berjalan untuk istirahat.

Aku pun membaringkan Sasuke. Beberapa air mataku sudah menetes ke tanah.

"Lo sedih banget ya?" tanya Juugo. "Padahal dia gak sayang sama lo."

"KENAPA EMANGNYA?" emosiku sudah tak terkontrol. Sepertinya Juugo tau hal ini, makanya dia hanya diam saja. Bahkan, Juugo sepertinya duduk agak menjauh dariku. Aku sangat menghargai tindakannya.

Yang aku lakukan hanya bisa menunggu Sasuke sampai sadar. Aku harap, sangat mengharapkan, Sasuke sadar secepatnya. Aku menunggunya dengan cemas.

"Ehem, lo beneran suka banget sama Sasuke ya?" tanya Juugo akhirnya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Tak terasa air mataku jatuh lagi.

"Udah, jangan nangis. Sasuke bakalan bangun kalo dia udah gak lelah," kata Juugo sambil berbaring di dekat pohon yang rindang.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk dan menghapus air mata. Aku tak tau harus bagaimana lagi.

Aku mencoba mengeluarkan Shousen Jutsu. Siapa tau Sasuke menjadi lebih baik.

"Karin, jangan berusaha terlalu keras, lo juga pasti nanti butuh chakra. Perjalanan kita masih jauh," kata Juugo.

"Sasuke lebih butuh chakra ini dibanding gue!" kataku galak. "Lagipula, chakra Sasuke lebih bagus daripada lo! Jadi, gue rela ngasih chakra gue ke dia! Lagipula, ngapain lo atur - atur gue? Suka - suka gue dong!"

Juugo hanya diam saja melihat kepribadianku yang berubah 180 derajat. Habis, dia membuatku kesal!

Aku tak bisa menahan tangis. Aku memang terlalu berlebihan. Tapi melihat chakra Sasuke yang mulai tak teratur, aku jadi takut sendiri. Aku meneteskan air mata lagi dan lagi.

"RIN! JANGAN NANGIS MULU! GUE YAKIN SASUKE PASTI BANGUN!" Juugo berteriak ke arahku.

Ya, benar juga kata Juugo. Apa gunanya aku menangis seperti ini? Hanya terlihat seperti orang lemah.

Tak lama kemudian, aku merasa tangan Sasuke bergerak. SASUKE SUDAH SADAR!

"SASUKE!" aku memeluknya. "Akhirnya kau sadar juga."

"Hm, oke. A-ayo sekarang kita n-nyari itu p-pedang l-lagi," kata Sasuke memaksakan dirinya untuk bangkit berdiri, padahal aku yakin sekali dia belum sehat.

Aku pun tersenyum lega melihat Sasuke sudah sadar. Tapi aku tetap saja cemas karena sifatnya yang suka memaksakan dirinya. Aku pun akhirnya meminta Sasuke untuk istirahat.

"Sasuke, kau istirahat aja dulu. Biar aku sama Juugo deh yang nyari pedangnya," kataku bersikap manis lagi.

"Gak m-mau. Gue harus cepetan c-cari tuh p-pedang!" Sasuke tetap memaksa. "ARGH!"

"Tuh kan, kau masih capek. Udah kau jangan memaksakan diri, badanmu lagi lemah. Biar aku sama Juugo aja yang nyari. Kau istirahat di sini-"

"APA KATA LO?! LEMAH?! J-JANGAN P-PERNAH P-PANGGIL G-GUE L-LEMAH!" Sasuke pun langsung marah. Suaranya bergetar.

UPS! Salahku mengatakan kata terlarang itu!

"T-tapi kan-"

"POKOKNYA GUE MAU C-CARI T-TUH PEDANG BIAR LO T-TAU K-KALO GUE GAK SELEMAH Y-YANG K-KALIAN SEMUA KIRA!" Sasuke langsung bangun dari tempat duduknya. Aku hanya pasrah dan tidak bisa mencegahnya.

Dan kalian tau apa yang terjadi? Yap, aku menangis. Lagi.

Aku tau aku terlalu berlebihan, tapi aku tak bisa menampung air mata ini lebih banyak lagi. Aku harus mengeluarkannya. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi dengan Juugo yang melihatku dengan tatapan aneh.

"KARIN! Lo gitu aja nangis? Jangan nangis dong, lo kayak gak tau Sasuke aja sih! Nanti kita nyari Sasuke ya? Tenang aja, Sasuke pasti juga baik sendiri kok," Juugo menghampiriku dan duduk di sampingku.

Aku terdiam. Aku benar - benar menyedihkan.

"Udahlah, jangan nangis lagi. Sekarang hapus air mata lo. Lo kalo nangis makin mirip aja sama burung gagak," kata Juugo. Aku memukulnya pelan.

Juugo pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan padaku. Aku menyambutnya lalu berdiri dan mulai berlari untuk mengejar Sasuke.

 **-ooo-**

Aku dan Juugo pun mulai mencari Sasuke. Aku mulai melacaknya, sedangkan Juugo yang bukan tipe ninja sensor, dia hanya bisa menggunakan penglihatannya saja.

Tiba - tiba, Juugo menyikutku. Aku memberinya tatapan ada-apa-sih-kenapa-kau-menyikutku pada Juugo. Juugo pun masih diam beberapa saat. Mungkin dia sedang mencerna tatapan ku tadi. Setelah dia mengerti, dia menjawabnya dengan raut wajah itu-di-sana-sepertinya-Sasuke. Aku pun langsung berlari lebi cepat ke arah yang Juugo maksud. Dan ternyata benar. Ini chakra Sasuke. Aku mulai bisa merasakannya. Akhirnya aku menyikut Juugo dan memberinya kode iya-itu-Sasuke-ayo-cepet-larinya.

Aku dan Juugo mempercepat laju jalan kami. Setelah melihat tubuh Sasuke, aku tak tahan untuk berteriak, "SASUKE!"

Aku melihat Sasuke yang menoleh sekilas, lalu berjalan lagi.

Apa - apaan sih orang ini? Kadang aku sebal dengan kecuekkannnya itu.

Tiba - tiba saja tanpa sepengetahuanku, Juugo sudah menghadang Sasuke, "Sasuke, kami minta maaf. Sekarang kami melanjutkan misi denganmu ya!"

Sasuke terlihat diam beberapa menit.

Dan akhirnya mengangguk.

Aku kelewat lega.

 **-ooo-**

Sudah berhari - hari terlewati, namun kami belum mendapatkan pedang Zabuza. Kadang Sasuke kesal karena ini sama saja menunda pembunuhan Itachi lebih lama lagi.

Tapi, kadang aku ingin memperlama lagi misi ini.

Ya, kalian tau dong alasannya apa.

Ya, biar aku deket terus sama Sasuke.

Setelah pertengkaran kecil kami, kemarin kami memutuskan untuk istirahat- berhubung kemarin sudah sore dan kondisi tubuh Sasuke yang kurang baik. Sekarang sudah pagi, dan aku sudah terbangun sedangkan si gajah- eh maksudku Juugo, belum terbangun.

Aku melihat ke tempat Sasuke kemarin berbaring, dan dia tidak ada.

Astaga. Semoga dia tak kabur lagi.

"SASUKE, LO DI MANA?!" aku sudah kelewat bingung, akhirnya aku teriak aja deh. Aku tau, aku tidak berpikir panjang. Juugo yang mendengar aku berteriak langsung terbangun.

"Apaan sih lo Rin, pagi - pagi begini udah teriak - teriak aja kayak burung gagak!" kata Juugo.

"LAH SALAH SEND- eh maaf. Salah sendiri lo masih tidur. Sasuke hilang!" aku histerius sambil menunjuk - nunjuk tempat Sasuke berbaring.

Aku pun panik karena Juugo seperti ya-sudahlah-kalo-Sasuke-mau-kabur-biarin-saja. Tapi, aku langsung lega setelah ada suara yang berkata, "Gue di sini. Lo pikir gak capek apa tiduran mulu."

Aku mengelus dadaku lega. Juugo hanya cuek saja. Sasuke terkekeh mengejekku.

AH KADANG DIA MEMANG MENYEBALKAN!

 **-ooo-**

Aku melihat sekelilingku dengan tatapan yang tajam. Ya, tadi Sasuke sudah menggerutu dengan kesalnya karena pedang Zabuza belum ketemu. Dia memarahi aku dan Juugo- yang katanya pacaran padahal gak- karena kerja kami lambat. Aku hanya diam, sedangkan Juugo pura - pura tak mendengar.

Sasuke memang tampan dan perilakunya juga lebih bersahabat dibanding Juugo. Tapi, kalau dia sering memarahi kami seperti ini, aku bisa saja memepercepat diriku untuk melompat ke jurang.

Ah, jangan. Aku tak boleh melompat ke jurang. Aku masih harus menyusun masa depanku bersama Sasuke nanti.

Haha, terlalu mimpi.

"Eh Karin," kata Juugo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Hm?" kataku sambil memberi tatapan apa-sih-sukanya-mengganggu.

"Eh, mata lo biasa aja dong. Gue mau ngasih tau lo sesuatu," kata Juugo. Kali ini raut wajahnya berubah menjadi serius.

"Apaan?" tanyaku dengan tatapan tak-usah-berlagak-serius.

"Ih, jutek banget sih jadi orang," kata Juugo melihatku sekilas. "Lo cantik kalo gak jutek."

Aku melongo. Apa benar dia bilang seperti itu?

"Hah?"

"HAHA, BECANDA KALI. GAK USAH TERSIPU MALU GITU," kata Juugo dengan tawanya yang mulai meledak ledak.

Aku tak terima dengan candaan Juugo. Aku pun meninju lengannya. Dengan keras.

"KARIN SAKIT!" kata Juugo langsung memegang lengan kirinya yang tadi aku tinju.

"Biarin!" aku menjulurkan lidah lalu menjajari langkah Sasuke yang berada di depan kami.

Saat aku mau menjajari langkah Sasuke yang sangat cepat- buktinya dia berada di depan kami- tanganku ditarik oleh Juugo. Aku hanya mendecak kesal.

"Apaan sih?" aku tiba - tiba dipaksa berhenti oleh Juugo. "Itu kita udah tertinggal jauh oleh Sasuke!"

"Gak... itu..."

Aku mengarahkan pandanganku ke arah yang ditunjuk Juugo. Tak ada apa - apa yang aneh. Aku menatap Juugo heran.

"Apaan..."

"KETIPU! HAHAHA," Juugo menertawaiku dengan keras.

Aku tak tertawa balik, atau pun membalas Juugo. Yang ada di otakku hanya kecemasan, kegelisahan. Ada apa ini? Tak seperti biasanya pikiranku dihantui rasa seperti ini.

Aku buru - buru berlari sekuat tenaga, meninggalkan Juugo yang terbengong. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi. Yang jelas, aku mengkhawatirkan Sasuke.

Dan, benar saja.

Sasuke diserang oleh ninja dari desa lain. Matanya berdarah akibat menggunakan Amaterasu.

Tunggu...

Darah. Ninja desa lain. Sendiri.

Dia.

Aku pun langsung terjatuh lemas.

"Rin, lo gak apa - apa?" Sasuke menghampiriku. Aku tau ini sebuah kejadian langka karena tiba - tiba saja Sasuke menolongku dan tampak cemas.

Dan yang aku kecewakan bukan itu saja.

Aku kecewa karena... aku tak bisa membalas tatapan Sasuke yang telah ada di hadapanku.

 **-ooo-**

Aku terbangun di malam hari. Sepertinya aku pernah mengalami kejadian ini...

Deja vu.

Aku bangun dari tidurku, dan melihat sekelilingku. Aku melihat Sasuke yang tiduran di sampingku. Melihatnya sebentar.

"Heh, udah bangun lo?" tanya Juugo.

"Gak, gue masih tidur! Menurut lo?" tanyaku dingin.

"Santai dong, yaudah yuk, bangunin Sasuke," kata Juugo lalu menghampiri Sasuke.

"Eh, lagi tidur kok dibangunin?!" kataku berteriak kesal. Mendengar teriakanku Sasuke terbangun.

Aku merasa bersalah.

"Lihat? Lo yang bangunin dia bukan gue," kata Juugo lalu terkekeh.

"Sasuke, lo jangan gerak dulu, masih sakit kan?" kataku pada Sasuke. Aku tak memedulikan apa yang dikatakan Juugo barusan.

Aku hanya ingat Sasuke, benar?

"Hah? Sakit apaan?" Sasuke kebingungan. Aku juga heran. "Gue tadi cuma tidur sebentar, terus gue nyuruh Juugo buat ngebangunin gue kalo lo udah bangun."

JUUGO, KENAPA LO GAK BILANG GUE KALO SASUKE CUMA TIDUR, BUKAN PINGSAN?!

Aku mengumpat kesal dalam hati. Sasuke masih terheran - heran karena tiba - tiba Juugo tertawa dengan kerasnya. Aku mengerti kenapa Juugo tertawa. Haha, lucu.

"Yaudah, lanjut jalan yuk," kataku mengajak Sasuke dan Juugo dengan semangat.

"Lo bercanda ya Rin? Ini malam hari kali," kata Sasuke sengit. Aku melongo. Juugo tertawa.

Pasti ada yang gak beres.

"Terus ngapain kita malam ini?" kataku heran.

"Ya, kita kan mau nyusun rencana buat besok pagi. Gimana sih?" Sasuke mendengus sebal.

Benar kan?

JUUGO MEMANG MENYEBALKAN. KENAPA AKU TAK DIBERITAHU KALO INI CUMA MENYUSUN RENCANA.

Aku menatap Juugo dengan tatapan urusan-kita-belum-selesai. Juugo hanya menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Oke, mari kita menyusun rencana!" teriakku senang.

"Enak aja asal langsung main nyusun rencana! Gue mau ngomong sesuatu dulu sama kalian!" kata Sasuke.

Jantungku berdetak sangat cepat. Aku melihat Juugo yang seperti cepat-Sasuke-kau-lama-sekali. Aku pun langsung membuang muka melihat sikapnya itu. Menggelikan.

"Jadi kalian pacaran?" tanya Sasuke.

Aku diam. Lalu ada ide iseng.

"Kenapa? Kamu cemburu ya? HAAA SASUKE CEMBURU!" kataku riang sambil melompat - lompat.

"Gak, kalo beneran kalian pacaran, mending kalian gak usah ikut misi. Kalian hanya merepotkanku saja," kata Sasuke.

DEG! Nyesek sekali.

Merepotkan katanya? Luar biasa.

"Gak, kita gak pacaran. Gagak sama gajah tuh gak cocok. Yang satu di darat, yang satu di udara. Ya walau sesekali gagak hinggap di darat," kata Juugo.

Yang aku kagetkan bukan karena dia membahas gagak atau apa.

Tapi...

DARI MANA DIA TAU KALO AKU MEMANGGILNYA GAJAH?!

Aku menatap Juugo tak percaya. Juugo yang merasakan tatapanku itu langsung tersenyum seakan dia tau semuanya.

"Oh, baiklah. Gue tunggu kalian di sana!" kata Sasuke yang disertai anggukan Juugo.

Ketika Juugo siap berjalan, aku menghadangnya.

"Lo tau dari mana, hah?" kataku.

"Heh, jangan dikira gue gak tau ya! Setiap kali lo tidur, lo selalu bilang 'Dasar Juugo gajah!'" kata Juugo tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Astaga! Ternyata aku suka mengigau tentang Juugo!

Bahaya!

Aku terdiam saat Juugo mengatakan hal itu. Juugo pun meninggalkanku dan menuju arah Sasuke. Dia menatapku sekilas dengan tatapan makanya-jangan-suka-ngatain-orang, sedangkan aku hanya mengumpat kesal.

KENAPA SIH AKU BISA MENGIGAU SOAL JUUGO?!

Ya, saat ini aku hanya bisa pasrah...

Mungkin selama proses menyusun rencana nanti, aku akan diam.

Kenapa? Karena aku akan melamunkan hal ini sepanjang malam.

 **-ooo-**

Aku duduk di samping Sasuke. Aku lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dibanding dengan Juugo, karena aku masih takut dengan senyum Juugo.

Bagaimana tidak? Dia memang sangat menyeramkan.

Siapa tau aja kan, habis ini dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Rin, bisa gak lo jangan deket - deket sama gue duduknya? Tempatnya kan masih luas," kata Sasuke. Mungkin dia risih.

"O-oke," kataku lalu hanya menjauh 3 cm.

"Hm," Sasuke menghela napas melihat tingkahku. "Oke kita susun aja rencananya. Kalian dengerin, kalo ada yang mau disaranin, saranin aja."

Juugo menggangguk dengan mantap, sedangkan aku mengangguk dengan ragu.

Apa aku dari tadi memperhatikan apa yang Sasuke katakan? Jawabannya gak. Aku masih kepikiran Gagak dan Gajah yang tadi dikatakan oleh Juugo. Mungkin sekarang ini kata paranoid keduaku. Tidak hanya itu saja. Aku baru menyadari arti senyum Juugo yang sesungguhnya.

Artinya adalah...

Dia mengetahui kalau aku memimpikan dirinya. Sial.

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" aku berteriak sebal.

Ups!

"Ehem, kenapa Rin? Lo gak setuju sama gue?" kata Sasuke. Jarinya masih menunjuk ke arah peta, sedangkan matanya melirikku.

"Gak kok! Gue... setuju banget sama lo!" kataku lalu tertawa. Aku melihat sekilas ke arah Juugo yang ternyata masih dengan senyumnya itu.

"Oke... kita lanjutkan lagi," kata Sasuke.

Mungkin aku akan mendengarkan Sasuke kali ini. Aku sudah kapok.

Ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

 **-ooo-**

Aku sudah terbangun dari tidurku yang sangat tidak nyaman. Sepanjang malam kemarin, aku diomeli Sasuke karena kebanyakkan melamun.

Dan parahnya lagi, aku kira senyum Juugo kemarin hanyalah mimpi buruk.

"Karin..." kata Juugo dengan senyuman kemarin malam.

DEG! Aku langsung ketakutan. Juugo malah tertawa keras.

"Haha, canda kali. Yaudah, gak apa - apa kali lo mimpiin gue. Gue tau, lo itu sebenernya suka sama gue," kata Juugo duduk di sampingku dan masih tertawa beberapa detik kemudian.

Aku menepuk lengannya pelan. Bisa - bisanya dia seperti itu.

"Kalian udah pada bangun?" tanya Sasuke seperti biasa. Dingin.

"GAK, GUE MASIH TIDUR!" teriak kami berdua serempak. Haha.

Sasuke melirik kita dengan tatapan sumpah-bercandaan-kalian-gak-lucu-haha. Aku pun langsung terdiam, sedangkan Juugo masih tertawa.

"Yaudah, lanjut misi," kata Sasuke.

"Misi apaan?" tanyaku bingung. Bangun - bangung langsung disuruh misi.

"Kalian lupa? Nyari pedang Zabuza lah. Perjalanan kita masih sangat panjang," kata Sasuke sudah berjalan duluan di depan.

Hm, nih orang emang bener - bener.

"Yaudah, kita ikutin aja si Sasuke. Daripada bingung sendiri," Juugo menengok ke arahku, lalu mulai berjalan mengikuti Sasuke.

Ya aku sih ikut aja.

 **-ooo-**

Bertanya kepada penduduk sekitar. Itu misi yang dikasih Sasuke.

Selain itu, Sasuke juga nyuruh aku buat satu kelompok sama Juugo. Gak apa - apa. Nasibnya udah kayak gini, mau di apain lagi?

Jadi, di sinilah aku bersama si gajah- maksudku Juugo. Kami terus menanyai penduduk. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Untuk mempercepat pencarian, aku dan Juugo berbagi tugas. Aku ke arah kiri, sedangkan Juugo ke arah kanan. Tentu saja.

"Lo ke sana, gue ke sini. Mengerti?" terang Juugo.

"Ya, kita ngumpul lagi di sini?" tanyaku pada Juugo. Dia mengangguk mantab.

Aku pun mulai bergerak. Aku menanyai satu per satu penduduk yang aku jumpai. Namun hasilnya nihil.

"Maaf, saya tidak tau pedangnya seperti apa."

"Aduh, saya gak pernah liat itu pedang di sini."

"Zabuza kan udah meninggal. Emangnya orang meninggal masih bawa pedang?"

"Zabuza itu siapa ya? Keluarga kamu?"

Dan jawaban - jawaban lain yang tak kuinginkan terus berdatangan. Aku sampai kadang mengumpat dalam hati. Misi yang banyak mengeluarkan tenaga. Dan pikiran tentunya.

Karena sudah tidak ada penduduk di arah kiri, aku pun segera berbalik arah dan melaju ke tempat bertemu Juugo. Aku berlari. Ku lihat sekilas beberapa penduduk yang kutanyai lagi melihatku dengan tatapan loh-itu-bukannya-orang-yang-tadi. Ya, aku orang yang tadi.

Aku mulai berlari lagi, dan kulihat di tempat tadi Juugo sudah menungguku. Sepertinya.

"Gimana?" tanyaku pada Juugo.

"Nihil," kata Juugo.

"Terus Sasuke gimana?" tanyaku mulai cemas.

"Tenang aja, dia paling masih nanya - nanyain orang," kata Juugo lalu duduk. Juugo langsung memberikan tatapan cepet-duduk-gue-yang-cowo-aja-duduk-masa-lo-yang-cewe-berdiri.

Ya karena tatapannya itu, aku duduk di sampingnya.

"Gue mau nanya," kata Juugo, yang membuatku langsung menoleh ke arahnya. "Sejak kapan lo suka sama Sasuke?"

"Hm, kapan ya? Mungkin pas dia gabung sama Orochimaru, terus gue liat mukanya dia. Tiba - tiba suka gitu deh," kataku mengingat kembali masa itu.

"Kenapa lo bisa suka sam-"

"Bukannya gue udah pernah bilang ya?" kataku sengit.

"Yaudah biasa aja dong," kata Juugo melihatku sekilas, lalu menghadap ke langit.

Hening menemani kami. Angin terus menerpa rambut merahku. Aku meluruskan kakiku yang pegal, dan melihat Juugo sesekali. Juugo tampak begitu tak peduli dengan matanya yang terpejam. Sedangkan aku bingung ingin berbicara apa. Seperti biasa, aku lebih suka melamun dibandingkan mengobrol.

Jadi lebih baik aku diam saja.

Dan melamun.

 **-ooo-**

Tak beberapa lama, Sasuke datang juga. Aku langsung girang dan melonjak kesenangan, sedangkan Juugo hanya menunjukkan sikap oh-dia-sudah-datang. Aku hanya geleng - geleng kepala kalau liat sikapnya itu.

"Jadi gimana?" tanyaku langsung menghadap ke Sasuke.

"Tadi ada seorang tukang kayu, katanya kita harus ke daerah Selatan sana," kata Sasuke.

"Terus di sana kita nemuin pedangnya?" tanyaku mulai senang. Akhirnya tak akan ada lagi gerutuan kesal dari Sasuke.

"Gak, katanya di sana ada sebuah kastil dan kita harus merebut pedang itu dari orang tersebut," terang Sasuke.

Yah, kirain tinggal ngambil. Kalo gini caranya mah males banget kalau harus berantem dulu. Kalian tau kan, aku lebih baik selamat dari pada disuruh bertengkar?!

Aku melihat sekilas ke arah Sasuke yang membicarakan sesuatu- entah apa itu. Aku masih seram mendengar kata Sasuke tadi. Kata paranoidku yang ketiga. Sial.

"Eh Rin, lo bengong mulu sih? Nanti tiba - tiba diserang orang make kunai sama shuriken aja..."

"DIEM JUUGO IH!" teriakku. Ya sebenernya sih aku juga gak takut banget sama senjata seperti kunai dan shuriken. Yang aku kesalkan adalah sikap Juugo yang selalu menggangguku. Setiap saat.

"KARIN, JUUGO! Lo denger gak tadi gue ngomong apa?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat kami sengit. Aku hanya menelan ludah.

Duh, Sasuke... Kenapa harus marah - marah sih? Nanti gantengnya luntur loh!

Eh, gak marah sih... Memang nadanya cuek seperti itu kan?

Aduh, aku ada - ada saja!

"Gak," kata Juugo melirikku dengan tatapan eh-lo-jawab-pertanyaan-Sasuke-jangan-diem-aja.

"Makanya jangan sibuk sama pikirannya sendiri!" kata Sasuke menggerutu dengan kesal.

"Dengerin tuh Juugo!" aku menimpali Sasuke. Juugo membalasku dengan tatapan enak-aja-lo-main-nyalahin-gue-emang-apa-salah-gue. Aku sudah tak peduli lagi.

"Oke, kita langsung aja pergi ke kastil itu, namanya Kastil Tenzen. Letaknya di tengah hutan. Menurut kabar angin, tempat itu dijaga ribuan penjaga dan sulit ditembus," kata Sasuke. "Tapi, itu kabar angin, pasti gue bisa menembusnya."

Ya, walaupun aku masih takut, tapi aku akan mencoba untuk berani.

Kan ada Sasuke.

 **-ooo-**

Aku menyesal.

Aku benar - benar menyesal.

Aku tak berpikir kalau Sasuke cemburu atau lainnya, yang aku pikirkan adalah Sasuke yang memarahiku karena aku yang tak pernah konsentrasi saat Sasuke menjelaskan sesuatu. Aku takut sekarang.

"S-sasuke..."

"Hm?" jawab Sasuke sekenanya tanpa melihatku. Tragis.

"Kau masih marah?" tanyaku melihatnya sekilas, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Marah kenapa? Emang gue pemarah?" katanya sengit.

Sepertinya aku salah ngomong.

"Soal tadi aku gak dengerin omonganmu tadi," kataku.

"Oh, asal jangan diulangin lagi," jawabnya.

AKU LEGA CAMPUR BAHAGIA!

"Tapi, gue rasa lo bakalan ulangin lagi."

Oke, aku mulai menyesal lagi.

Maafkan aku, Sasuke.

 **-ooo-**

Jadi, selama perjalanan ke Kastil Tenzen, kita hanya diam saja. Tak ada seorang pun yang berusaha mematahkan kesunyian ini. Si Juugo pun juga mendadak menjadi diam. Aku juga canggung jika berbicara duluan. Jika aku penemu hutan ini duluan, aku akan menamai hutan ini "Hutan Sunyi". Ya, itu nama hutan yang bagus. Semoga saja.

"S-sasuke, kita masih l-lama?" tanyaku ragu.

"Masih setengah perjalanan lagi," kata Sasuke datar. Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan.

"Juugo," kataku berjalan lebih dekat ke arah Juugo. "Lo kenapa?"

"Gak apa - apa," jawabnya sekenanya.

"Serius Juugo!" teriakku.

"Dari pada nanti disalahin sama lo lagi," kata Juugo tetap berjalan.

"Yaudah, maaf deh," kataku dengan muka memelas.

"Haha, lucu banget lo. Gue maafin," kata Juugo tertawa. Aku menyesal karena baru menyadari kalau aku baru saja secara tidak langsung dikerjai oleh Juugo. Sial.

Akhirnya, aku beberapa kali mengobrol dengan Juugo. Kami cenderung tidak bercanda karena takut menganggu Sasuke.

Tapi, perasaanku mulai tidak enak.

"Sasuke, aku merasakan kehadiran chakra orang lain," kataku panik.

"Berhati - hatilah," katanya padaku dan Juugo. Kami mengangguk.

Aku berhati -hati. Aku mulai mendekat ke arah Juugo dan Sasuke agar selamat.

Aku merasakan chakra yang mau mengarah ke Sasuke.

"SASUKE, AWAS DEPAN LO!" aku teriak.

Dan ternyata benar. Ada shinobi yang menyerang kami. Dan aku pikir itu shinobi yang dibayar mahal oleh Tenzen.

"Berarti kita tak jauh lagi dari Kastil Tenzen!" kata Sasuke menyerang orang itu.

Aku melihat Juugo yang juga diserang orang lain. Aku berjalan sambil membawa kunai. Aku tidak melawan mereka. Aku hanya menghindar dari mereka yang ingin melawanku, dan mengumpat di balik semak - semak.

"Sasuke, di belakang lo! Juugo awas!" aku hanya bisa teriak dari balik semak - semak.

"Argh!"

Itu teriakan Sasuke. Aku melihat Sasuke yang sudah terluka.

"Sasuke!" aku berteriak lalu mengambil kunai lagi untuk menghindari shinobi yang mau melawanku. Setelah aku mendapat tubuh Sasuke, aku membawanya ke tempat yang lebih aman.

"Sasuke, kau tak apa?" aku berteriak panik. "Ini, gigit!"

Sasuke kemudian menggigit lenganku. "Argh!"

Seketika Sasuke kembali menyerang mereka. Juugo juga sudah mulai membuka segel kutukan dari Orochimaru. Sedangkan aku? Aku hanya bersembunyi dan memberi tahu mereka.

Dan menahan rasa sakit.

Ah, lupakan rasa sakit ini! Tidak ada waktunya meratapi kesakitan ini, Karin!

"Sasuke, awas! Juugo, samping lo awas!" kataku berteriak - teriak sambil tetap memegang kunai. Aku kunoichi yang payah.

Lain kali, aku harus meminta seseorang untuk mengajariku melawan seseorang!

"Juugo!" teriakku. Tapi terlambat. Juugo sudah terluka.

"Juugo!" teriakku, dan aku langsung menghampirinya, dan membawanya ke tempat yang aman.

"Maafin gue, lo gak bisa gigit lengan gue," kataku pada Juugo. "Sasuke, Juugo terluka!"

Mendengar teriakanku, Sasuke langsung mengeluarkan amaterasu miliknya. Setelah itu Sasuke memberiku tatapan ayo-kita-pergi-dari-sini. Aku pun mengangguk, dan langsung membawa Juugo pergi. Sasuke menyusulku.

"Dah, lo berbaring aja dulu di sini. Sasuke..."

Aku melihat Sasuke yang sudah berbaring. Aku pikir chakranya mulai habis.

Chakraku mungkin hanya cukup untuk menyembuhkan salah satu di antara mereka. Aku harus menyembuhkan Sasuke atau Juugo dulu?

"Juugo cepet lo sembuhin." Suara Sasuke mengejutkanku.

"Kau..." aku hanya melongo.

"Gak usah khawatirin gue. Lagipula udah mendingan setelah gigit tangan lo tadi," katanya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Aku pun langsung menggunakan Shousen jutsu pada tubuh Juugo yang terluka. Setelah mengeluarkan jutsu dan selesai mengobatinya, aku mulai istirahat. Sepertinya chakraku juga mulai habis.

Aku melihat Juugo yang masih belum sadar, dan Sasuke yang masih istirahat.

"Sasuke, maaf ganggu," kataku membuat Sasuke mendongak ke arahku.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah misi ditunda dahulu? Seminggu mungkin?" tanyaku.

Sebelum Sasuke sempat menjawab, aku langsung berkata, "3 hari saja. Kita tunda selama 3 hari agar kita benar - benar pulih. Lalu aku janji, kita bakalan cepet menyelesaikan misi."

"Hm, baiklah. Tapi 3 hari saja. Sebenernya gue paling males kalo disuruh nunda misi kayak gini," kata Sasuke.

Mungkin saja Sasuke mengiyakan tawaranku karena dia melihat mukaku yang terlanjur memelas.

Ah, peduli apa? Yang penting Sasuke dan Juugo bisa beristirahat 3 hari ini.

Semoga saja.

 **-ooo-**

3 hari kemudian, aku kembali berkumpul di tempat kami berkumpul kemarin. Ya, selama 3 hari kemarin aku beristirahat di gubuk kecilku, sedangkan Sasuke dan Juugo... entah mereka ngapain.

Dan, aku baru menyadari kalau...

Aku telat.

Spontan saja, saat aku sampai di tempat berkumpul, aku langsung disambut dengan tatapan sengit Sasuke.

"M-maaf..."

Sasuke hanya diam.

"Yaudah, kau diam saja. Berarti aku dan Juugo juga akan diam saja di sini, tak mau menyelesaikan misi darimu!" aku merapat ke Juugo.

"Apa - apaan..."

Sebelum Juugo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, aku langsung menginjak kakinya agar dia diam. Aku tau dia mengaduh kesakitan.

Heran, kaki segede gajah kalah sama injekan dari kaki burung gagak!

"Ya, mau bagaimana lagi," kata Sasuke. Aku langsung melonjak senang sedangkan Juugo memberiku tatapan liat-saja-nanti-urusan-kita-belum-selesai.

Aku tak peduli. Biarin aja.

 **-ooo-**

Yaampun!

Aku tak pernah sebahagia ini.

Ya aku tau, aku terlalu berlebihan. Tapi kata - kata dari Sasuke tadi membuatku senang. Sangat senang.

Ah, tak pernah aku merasakan hidup seindah ini!

Tapi, tiba - tiba saja, aku melihat kakiku terseret.

Jangan - jangan...

"Juugo!" aku teriak sangat keras.

"Lagian lo diem aja sih, makanya gue sampe seret - seret lo!" kata Juugo.

"Ah, tapi lu kan bisa bilang gue dulu!" kataku masih tak terima.

"Daripada nanti diomelin Sasuke?!"

Aku langsung diam, meminta Juugo melepas seretannya dan aku mengumpat kesal dalam hati.

Maksud Juugo apaan sih? Suka banget gangguin pikiran orang lain!

Kan dia bisa bilang dulu, gak usah make acara nyeret - menyeret kayak gitu!

Udah gitu, dia make alasan 'daripada gue diomelin Sasuke'. Emang Sasuke pemarah apa?

"Awww!" tiba - tiba saja pipiku terasa sakit. Ada apa dengan pipiku?!

Ternyata Juugo memang perusak suasana. Dia menyubit pipiku sampai merah. Sial.

"Apa sih lo cubit pipi gue?! Emang gak sakit apa?!" aku memukul kedua lengannya yang mencubit pipiku.

"Lagian, gue udah lepasin seretan gue, lo tetep diem aja! Nanti kalo lo ketinggalan lagi, Sasuke sama gue bakalan susah nyari lo!" kata Juugo memarahiku.

Tumben.

Tiba - tiba saja aku merasakan kalau ada orang yang mulai memperhatikan kami. Aku mendadak takut. Ya, mungkin saja itu musuh kan?

Ternyata Sasuke. Aku menghela napas lega. Sedangkan Juugo menatapku dengan tatapan ada-apaan-sih.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanyaku bingung. "Oke, oke. Kita janji gak bakalan bercanda lagi. Ayo cepat kita lanjut misi biar cepat selesai."

"Bukan gitu, aneh aja liat kalian sering berduaan."

Aku melongo kaget. Sasuke jarang sekali mau mencampuri urusan orang lain. Benar - benar kejadian yang langka.

Tunggu dulu...

Aku-sering-berduaan-dengan-Juugo?

Mending aku mati saja.

Aku langsung melirik Sasuke dengan tatapan serius-lo-dengan-omongan-lo-tadi sedangkan Juugo melirikku dan Sasuke serius-dengan-cewe-kayak-dia.

"Udahlah, gak usah menatap kayak gitu. Lanjut aja perjalanannya," kata Sasuke. Aku buru - buru berjalan mendekat Sasuke daripada Juugo.

Satu alasan. Juugo itu menggelikan.

 **-ooo-**

Waktunya istirahat!

Ternyata Sasuke belum benar - benar sembuh. Kondisi kesehatannya belum stabil. Aku menyadarinya pertama kali, sedangkan Juugo menyadarinya juga. Aku menyadarinya ketika melihat chakra Sasuke yang berjalan tidak teratur seperti biasanya. Sedangkan Juugo, aku tau dia menyadari Sasuke yang tidak seperti biasanya dengan berkomentar, "Sasuke aneh."

JUUGO, LO KAN EMANG DARI DULU GAK SENENG SAMA SASUKE!

Aku pun hanya bisa bercanda dengan Juugo sambil menunggu keadaan Sasuke yang benar - benar stabil. Aku harap bisa lebih cepat.

"Rin..."

Suara Sasuke memanggilku!

"Ya?" tanyaku langsung bersemangat.

"Lo temenin gue ya?"

SERIUS.

SERIUS APA KATA SASUKE BARUSAN?!

Aku tak menjawab Sasuke. Aku masih shock. Sasuke menatapku dengan tatapan Karin-lo-kenapa. Dan aku hanya bisa diam.

Ada apa dengan diriku?!

"Rin..."

"JUUGO, LO CARI AIR AJA DEH YA DEKET SINI," kataku langsung berteriak pada Juugo, sebelum dia melanjutkan omongannya dan merusak suasanaku dengan Sasuke.

Juugo pun ikut saja.

Akhirnya aku bisa bareng Sasuke deh! Haha, berdua doang sama Sasuke. Akhirnya bisa ngobrol banyak sama dia tanpa diganggu siapa pun.

Saat aku ingin mengobrol dengannya...

Dia sudah tertidur lelap.

Ya, sudahlah.

 **-ooo-**

"Rin?"

Aku mendongak ke atas, mendapati sosok Juugo yang membangunkanku dari tidur sesaatku. Dia sudah membawa air yang sebenarnya sangat tidak diperlukan. Ya biarkan saja.

"Kita lanjut misi aja deh, Sasuke kayaknya udah gak apa - apa. Coba lo cek chakra dia lagi," kata Juugo. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Dan benar saja, kondisi Sasuke mulai stabil. Aku menghela napas lega.

"Lo aja deh yang bangunin," kataku. Aku takut kalau disuruh membangunkan Sasuke.

"Yaudah," kata Juugo.

"SASUKE, LO BANGUN YA!"

"Eh, jangan diteriakin gitu dong!" kataku menepuk punggung Juugo. Orang ini seenaknya saja.

"Lah, bangunin Sasuke emang kayak gitu!" kata Juugo ngotot. Aku hanya mendengus sebal.

"Eh? Juugo?" Sasuke tampak bingung. "Kok lo yang bangunin gue? Harusnya kan Karin."

OH JADI INI MAKSUDNYA SASUKE?

TERNYATA TADI GUE DISURUH BANGUNIN DIA TIDUR, BUKAN NGEJAGAIN DIA. SIAL.

"Maaf deh," kataku dengan muka tak bersalah. Aku masih sebal, tapi kuusahakan tetap tersenyum. "Lagipula, tadi Juugo juga nungguin lo, kenapa gue doang yang dimarahin?"

"Oh, tadi lo tidur ya? Kirain gue, lo cuma memejamkan mata," kata Juugo tak kalah sebal.

Sasuke mendengus sebal, sedangkan aku dengan susahnya menahan tertawa.

Juugo ada - ada saja.

 **-ooo-**

Akhirnya...

AKU, JUUGO DAN SASUKE SAMPAI JUGA DI KASTIL TENZEN.

Aku hampir saja melonjak kegirangan sekaligus tak percaya, tapi Sasuke menyuruhku agar tetap diam karena takut ketahuan oleh ninja bayaran Tenzen. Sasuke sampai rela menyuruh Juugo untuk mengawalku.

Makasih banyak, Sasuke.

Aku sangat menghargainya loh.

"Oke, itu, mereka datang!" aba - aba Sasuke tadi seperti menyuruh Juugo untuk mulai menyerang, sedangkan aku untuk mulai bersembunyi.

Ya gitu.

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku hanya mengawasi mereka menyerang orang - orang tersebut.

Aku memang payah.

Setelah mereka selesai bertarung, aku keluar dari persembunyian dengan perasaan cukup takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka tidak seperti awal - awal pertarungan. Mereka sudah berubah menjadi lebih kuat. Aku senang.

"Lo sama Juugo tunggu aja di luar, biar gue aja yang ambil tuh pedang," kata Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Oke!" Juugo langsung bersemangat menjawab. Aku pikir dia senang karena tak perlu lagi mengikuti arahan dari Sasuke selama di dalam Kastil nanti. Aku hanya mendelik ke arah Juugo dengan tatapan geli.

Sasuke pun masuk ke Kastil Tenzen.

Juugo hanya bersiul menunggu kehadiran Sasuke, sedangkan aku cemas. Bagaimana kalau dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan pedang itu? Siapa tau saja kan di dalam sana dia terluka? Aku menunggu Sasuke dengan gelisah. Sesekali aku melihat Juugo yang menatap ke arahku dengan tatapan lo-terlalu-berlebihan. Seperti biasa, aku tetap tidak peduli.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke berhasil keluar dari Kastil Tenzen.

Dan mengejutkannya lagi...

Dia berhasil menadapatkan pedang Zabuza. Aku langsung menghampirinya.

"Kau keren!" kataku mengacungkan jempol yang tentu saja tidak dibalas oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke! Untung saja kau tampan, kalau tidak, aku sudah membencimu!

 **-ooo-**

Aku melihat Juugo sekilas. Sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Entahlah, perasaanku yang mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres akan terjadi.

Dan benar saja.

"Sasuke, lo mau tau gak?"

Deng, deng! Aku mulai tidak enak.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke melihat ke belakang.

"Karin kan suka... Aw! Gagak merah!" teriak Juugo.

"Gagak merah? Karin suka Gagak merah? Jadi Gagak merah beneran ada?" Sasuke bingung.

Ternyata benar, Juugo sudah tak sayang nyawa. Setelah dia berkata seperti itu kepada Sasuke, dia bukannya meminta maaf padaku, malah dia melihatku sambil tertawa.

Oh tidak...

Jangan bilang mukaku merah sekarang...

OH TIDAK!

"Ehem, bukan gagak merah sekarang. Sekarang lebih tepat kalau Karin adalah kepiting rebus!" Juugo tertawa keras.

Aku pun kabur.

Aku sudah tidak kuat.

 **-ooo-**

"Juugo nyebelin!" aku menendang kerikil yang ada di depanku dengan keras.

Setelah capek menendang kerikil, aku pun terduduk lemas. Sedih rasanya. Nyesek rasanya. Aku sudah tak bisa mendeskripsikan perasaanku lagi. Benar - benar kacau!

Juugo benar - benar cowo yang paling nyebelin! Bisa - bisanya Juugo mempermalukan aku di depan Sasuke. Bisa - bisanya Juugo mempermalukanku di hadapan masa depanku yang cerah dan cute itu.

Halo? Sasuke ada didekatku tadi!

Sial.

"Hebat juga ya tendangan lo."

Aku kaget dan langsung menoleh begitu mendengar suara laki - laki yang tak aku kenal. Rupanya, orang itu sedang berbaring di balik pohon dengan wajahnya yang tertimpa bayangan pohon. Aku tidak tau sejak kapan dia di sana. Aku tak peduli juga sih. Aku pun mendengus sebal. Aku tak ada waktu untuk bicara hal yang tidak penting dengan siapa pun termasuk dengannya, karena aku harus mulai berpikir dengan cepat bagaimana caranya memperbaiki citraku yang telah dirusak oleh Juugo.

"Ngomong - ngomong, lo udah mengganggu jam istirahat gue yang berharga ini. Gue menuntut kata maaf dari mulut lo," kata cowo itu, yang bahkan aku tak tau namanya. Aku sampai mendelik tak percaya dibuatnya.

Apa - apaan sih ini cowo? Menuntut maaf katanya? Huh, bahkan tadi aku tak sengaja melakukan hal itu! Siapa juga yang suruh dia di sana?! Emang hutan ini miliknya apa?!

Lagipula, dia ini siapa?!

 **-ooo-**

 **A/N:**

\\(^o^)/ Konnichiwa

Ketemu lagi sama Author MissYamanaka yang lebay tapi oenjoe (sengaja pake ejaan lama biar kalian bacanya gak begitu shock)

Gimana ceritanya? Semoga memuaskan yaaws (memasang muka semanis mungkin). Udah doain author biar nilai UN nya cakep? (Author minta ditimpuk)

Rebyu o arigato! Author bukan siapa - siapa, tanpamu ooo~ (malah nyanyi). BTW, author selalu feedback review kalian, jadi review ya (muka kelewat melas)

Sekarang author hadir dalam kemasan OOC (canda kooqhz) (astaga, author kayak gini semoga cuma satu deh *plak)

Gapapa ya OOC? UDAH GAPAPA KOK GAPAPA (Author-nya maksa beud)

OOC-nya apalagi yang kata Sasuke dicap sebagai cowok pemarah dan tukang ikut campur. Ampun Sasuke! Aku gak maksud menjatuhkan karakter asli kamu loh! Ampunnn! (authornya kabur) Tapi kan, bukan Sasuke doang yang OOC, Karin sama Juugo juga OOC kan? (buru- buru lari sebelum ditimpuk sama readers)

Ini rekor word terbanyak yang pernah author tulis! Yuhuuu *blushing*

Terima kasih buat para reviewers setiaku (ea banget) dan para siders. Tanpa kalian aku bukan apa - apa^^

Shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu 130 views and 100 visitors for this story yeeey!

Well, i'm sorry i can't be perfect (malah nyanyi lagi), jadi kalo ada kesalahan atau authornya suka PHP, maafkan! (muach) (jhijhiq) (bacanya gimana lagi ini thor-_-)

Sumimasen, kalo author nge-publish fanfiction-nya gak hari Minggu. Author kan gitu, maunya konsisten, tapi ngomong doang, gak dijalanin (kampret emang nih author)

Oke, sampe di sini dulu Author Note-nya, dari pada author berceloteh lagi, yegak? Sai soalnya juga udah manggil author nih, mau diajakin makan bareng (OKE AUTHOR-NYA NYEBELIN PARAH)

No plem ya no plem (flame kali)

Arigato \\(^o^)/

 **TBC!**

 **See you again in part 4! Sayonara^^**


End file.
